An Heir
by Phishouttawatta
Summary: Elsa must make efforts to make her rule as ordinary as possible, which includes finding a suitable husband and producing an heir, but her powers manifest and create something she was wholly unprepared for. Will fear control her powers again to create something more sinister than Elsa could ever imagine? Will love, again, hold the key to her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I appreciate you taking the time to check out my story :) It's been rattling around in bits and pieces in my brain for many months now, I'm finally getting it rolling. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rated M for possibility of adult themes, including violence, suggestive themes, etc. I will warn for anything, but as of now, pretty tame. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Frozen, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim ownership of Frozen or any of its characters. The story I tell here is of my own invention and is not purported or believed to depart of Disney's story canon. This story if for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I do however, own characters of my own design. **

"An heir?" Standing before her appointed counsel, Elsa's icy blue eyes darted from face to face startled by the suggestion.

"Your majesty, we beg your pardon, but while you're reign as queen has brought nothing but peace and happiness to our kingdom, we feel as though your subjects would be overjoyed to see produce an heir to the throne." Kai explained. Elsa's fine eyebrows drew together.

"That would first require I wed." Marriage. The very thought made fingers tingle as small, anxious pulses of magic awoke in her veins.

"Oh, but of course," Gerda tittered in response, her hand creating a gesture of dismissal, as if such a matter was so easily approached. Approaching ten years after the Frozen Summer, Elsa had not truly met her match. Elsa had thought herself, while at the height of the summer chill and after the thaw, very content to stay alone. While some days she felt a longing in her chest as she watched the interactions between Kristoff and her ever-glowing sister, she found solace in finally being able to accept who she was.

True, there had been a hopeful suitor or two over the years, but as sincerely as Elsa wished for a new kind of love to envelope her, a combination of unease and distrust after the debacle with Hans eventually had her seeming cold and withdrawn, driving them away. Not to mention not knowing what would happen when she shared a bed with her future husband. Her power rarely reached out unconsciously, but the risk of freezing her love in the middle of the night gave Elsa great reason for pause. Was she truly meant to be with another?

"Anna has bore what I had hoped to be the successors after my rule. They are of the same royal blood; surely they would be _more than_ acceptable for the citizens of Arendelle," Elsa reasoned with a pointed voice, almost offended at the thought of her sister's children not being accepted heirs to the thrown. The eldest of two, Anders, was a rather calm child and very eager to care for his little sister, Eva, much like Elsa had been when she was younger. She had faith he would make a great king some day.

Kai and Gerda looked to one another, finally feeling the tension thickening in the room. Gerda, took a warm, motherly tone, approaching Elsa and placing a hand on her arm.

"What the kingdom could use is a little normality, to know that you are committed to being as much an ordinary queen as any. And dear, just know we only suggest this because not just because it will make the kingdom happy, but because we believe it will make _you _happy as well." Elsa's eyes found the floor, feeling despondent. She had been doing her very best for the kingdom, but somehow, all she had been giving, the great strides she had been making towards the well-being of herself and her subjects was for naught now? She couldn't wrap her head around it, felt the burning of frustrated tears behind her eyes. Elsa purposefully pulled her arm out from under Gerda's hand and raised her chin high in authority as she stood.

"Leave me be." She commanded evenly, leaving no room for argument. She looked down her nose as the two servants, now trusted advisors, recoiled and bowed, muttering a modest "Your grace" before slinking out of the throne room. Once she could no longer hear their footsteps, Elsa too exited the throne room, marching purposely to the solar.

As she entered the solar, Elsa was happy to find the doors and windows open, letting in the gentle summer breeze. Instead of listening for sounds of gulls calling or the wind through the fjords, the sound of Olaf's attempts to entertain Anders and Eva, as well as her favorite sound, her niece and nephew laughing, is what the queen searched for. Stopping to observe in the foyer, Elsa watched as Kristoff strummed his lute, changing the pace of his playing to cause Olaf and the children to dance in silly manners, ranging from slow motion to hyperactive. As Elsa approached, the children were spinning as fast as they could, hand-in-hand-in-stick with each other and Olaf, ending in a comical fall to the ground, complete with splaying their legs into the air until they flopped down, exhausted. Laughter filled the solar, warming Elsa's heart and calming the swirling iciness in her mind.

Anna, reclined on a settee, let a hand leave her belly, only far along enough to be a small bump under her loose dress, to allow her fingers to weave their way through her husband's hair. Her smile deepened as she felt him lean into her touch and as her eyes flickered to sister, Elsa felt a deep pang of awakened longing, and she cursed the suggestions of her advisors. Olaf broke her trance.

"Elsa!" he cried out, gaining the attention of the children as two small pairs of eyes found her. "Auntie Elsa! Auntie Elsa!" they shouted excitedly as they raced across the room, Eva reaching her first, clinging to her leg almost tight enough to make her fall over while Anders was happy to receive a cool hand resting atop his strawberry head. Elsa's anxieties melted away for the time being and she found herself seated on the floor, curling her legs to one side and leaning onto a hand, letting her tightly controlled façade fall away, she relaxed with her family. Eva came to sit on her lap and, in a manner very much like her mother, chatted away about anything and everything her 6-year-old brain could think of. The day wore on with no interruptions other than a casual serving of dinner and the lighting of a fire in the hearth until Kristoff rose, to his feet, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I will put the children to bed. You relax here, sassy-pants," he said, using the old nickname when he saw her begin to rise against his offer. She continued to sit up, but allowed the mountain man to gather up their blonde daughter, who had fallen asleep watching dancing snowflakes over her head, courtesy of Elsa. Anders, not asleep but with heavy-lidded eyes, dutifully followed his father after giving a kiss to his mother and aunt. Once they had left the room and only the sisters remained, Anna laid knowing eyes on her sister.

"Okay, Snow Queen, fess up. I've seen that little knot between your eyebrows all day." Anna patted the cushion beside her in invitation. With Elsa in almost total control of her power, Anna enjoyed physical closeness that she had always longed for with her sister, using every chance to sit as close as possible, within reason. Elsa hardly ever protested, finding the natural warmth of Anna's presence a comfort above anything else. Today, Elsa again chose to sit on the floor in front of her sister, who took her cue to unravel the thick, blonde braid on Elsa's head.

Anna's fingers paused in Elsa's platinum locks as she took in the counsel's recommendation. Elsa felt the tension rolling off of her sister, knew that pregnancy tended to make her sister a less-than-reasonable individual. Elsa felt Anna's knee knock into her shoulder, the result of her sister bursting from her seat in a fit of ire.

"How could they suggest something like that? The nerve they have, acting as if it is any their business," Anna exploded, no longer the serene woman that she was earlier in the day. Immensely protective of her sister, Elsa could only raise calming hands toward her sister, hoping to calm the auburn-haired torrent. Cool hands found the shoulders of Anna, whose eyes finally found logical focus as they trained on Elsa's face. Embarrassed at her characteristic outburst, Anna flushed, and allowed herself to be led back to the window bench, where Elsa and herself sat looking into the dark night.

"So, what will you do?" Anna finally asked after a long silence. Elsa heard a groan sound in her own throat, her frustration bubbling to the surface.

"I don't _know_." Her fingertip nervously traced small circles in the windowsill. "I suppose it wouldn't be _horrible_ if I tried to allow courting…again." Silence followed her statement, and Elsa visibly cringed as she awaited Anna's answer. Anna's head swirled. Elsa had gradually reached a point where she was happy, finally able to be herself and exude love to her family and subjects. Anna knew, however, that Elsa wanted to share love and life with another, and she could feel the fear emanating from her older sibling. Fear of rejection, fear of failure, all these things held Elsa back from her pinnacle of happiness. Anna also wondered if perhaps what Elsa feared most was the possibility that marriage and a family would make her _less _happy. Anna, turned her head, resting her cheek on her crossed arms and regarded her sister whose finger had left swirling frost on the windowsill.

"If you think that would be best, I will support you." She heard Elsa release a large sigh, shoulders relaxing a tad. Anna placed an arm around her sibling's shoulders, and their heads leaned inward until they were resting on each other. "Not to mention that if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable, I will have one of the reindeer chase them out of the kingdom, or maybe I'll make them-"

Elsa allowed herself a small chuckle as her sister continued to prattle.

**ooooooooo**

Elsa sat at the center of a long table having just addressed her counsel on her acceptance of the resuming the search for the proper suitor. She raised her chin, attempting to keep her composure as those around her dined on an early evening supper. Elsa had long discontinued eating, as her nerves seemed to interfere with the taste of the meal. It was bland and tasteless, much like she worried her marriage would be. Anna was lucky: without the pressure of politics ever accompanying her, she was able to find love where she pleased, and Anna had found it outside of royalty. With a-she cringed at the the use of the word-_peasant_ already married into the royal family, Elsa most likely could not afford to search for a suitable husband outside of royalty. Not only that, but it would not look respectful if, especially after the Frozen Summer, she did not look to strengthen ties with other countries. Elsa was continuously working to rebuild bridges with kingdoms that had attempted to distance themselves following her loss of control, and she would be damned if she lost connections because she didn't at least _consider_ the suitors they had to offer.

The snow queen took a reached for her goblet, but noticed it empty. Noticing her mood, Kristoff, who sat just across from her, motioned to a man standing at the far end of the table, pouring into a counsel member's cup.

"Bjarne, please…" Kristoff gesturing with raised palms pointedly toward Elsa with a painful look on his face, mirroring the discomfort coming off her in waves, though hidden on her facial features. The large man's eyes fell on Elsa, her back rod straight and hand still absently resting on the stem of her cup.

"Your majesty," he rumbled as to not startle her as he reached for her cup. Elsa's head snapped towards him, as if just noticing his presence, though she quickly covered her surprise with an air of gentle authority.

"Yes?" she asked, prompting Bjarne to speak.

"Eh, I just need your goblet, my queen. If you would…" his fingers below the lip of the cup, ready to pluck it from her hands the moment she released her increasingly strong grip.

"Oh! My apologies," she said softly, as she realized she was, again, letting her emotions get the better of her.

_Conceal. Don't feel._ The now sparsely used mantra came into her mind before she could stop it. It had been a few years since she had chanted it to herself, especially in regards to her frosty powers. However, as it could be considered backsliding, she found some comfort in the chant, feeling total control over herself for the first time in the last few hours.

The broad man let out a small chuckle, a reassuring smile stretching above his strong jaw, "Think nothing of it, your majesty. Instead," he paused in his speech to concentrate on pouring a dark liquid into her goblet and passing it into her hands, "focus all your senses on this."

Elsa looked into her cup, seeing the dark burgundy of the drink sloshing back at her. She placed her nose over the top of her goblet, smelling…chocolate? An experimental sip made her immediately smile in surprise as subtle warmth of the cocoa with the bold fruitiness of wine inside was quite more tasteful than the food she had previously been dining on, bursting with flavor.

Bjarne smiled broadened as his queen hummed her appreciation, her cheeks finally gaining some color as she flushed in pleasure and from the alcohol. A swelling of pride bloomed in his chest when she looked at him gratefully and took another sip, as if he had done her some enormous favor, when he had only poured her a cup of his concoction.

"Thank you…" she paused, inciting the burly man to give his name. Still holding the heavy pitcher, the man bowed at the waist.

"I am called Bjarne, your majesty."

Anna took this opportunity to lean forward into her sister's line of sight, hair ribbon swinging forward with the momentum of her delight.

"Barne has a tavern in town," she smiled with raised eyebrows at Elsa. Elsa, happy to have something other than her impending engagement to speak about and at the same time feeling intrigued, mirrored her sister's eyebrows, raising them in interest.

"Oh? Why have I not heard of your establishment previously?" she inquired, hoping not to sound rude, but as she had been making her best attempts at integrating herself more into the community, she knew there were still things that went missed.

"Probably because we can't get you out of the castle for any _fun_!" Anna joked from across the table, earning a round of chuckles from those seated around her. Elsa blushed, discretely sticking her tongue out at Anna, taking the good-natured jest for what it was.

"Ah yes, please allow me to apologize not gallivanting around the kingdom with you, dear sister, dear brother-in-law," Elsa deadpanned, but with a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. Barne's smooth baritone reached her ears, as he too chuckled lowly, waving a hand in front of him in a negating gesture.

"No, I'm sure it is only because I often am gone during half the year, returning when the winter begins to thaw and departing as the leaves begin to turn," he strode away from Elsa as he noticed Kristoff's glass was also empty on the other side of the table. Kristoff rose to meet him as he reached his chair, still unused to being served, especially by a friend. "Times such as those are often when a kingdom is awakening after winter, trading, and readying the harvest, very busy times for a _Queen_." Kristoff let his eyes go big and dreamy.

"Aw, how sweet. Coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor," he taunted in a saccharine voice, squeezing around the tavern owner's shoulders. Elsa leaned forward, closing the gap between herself and Anna.

"What I could really use," she whispered, "is a rescue from this dinner." The two giggled secretly together. Anna straightened, looking over her shoulder to where her husband and Barne were still exchanging teasing words, Barne saying something about a reindeer. A glance around the table told her people were engrossed in the excitement of the upcoming courting and social engagements, trying to guess whom Elsa would choose. Anna slowly rose from her chair and quickly slinked her way around the table to her sister and tugged at her arm.

"What are you doing?" Elsa laughed, rising at the persistent pulling from her sister.

"You said you needed a rescue right? Dinner is basically served, people are busy eating, let's get you out of here." Anna replied, leading her along the wall and through the kitchen door. Stooped and sneaking, Anna pointed across the kitchen, silently instructing Elsa to take a jar of unopened rødgrød med fløde, while she got her mitts on some cream, bowls, and spoons.

Sitting back to back in the portrait room, they ate their strawberry compote and cream. The two sisters gave the portraits voices and had their own conversations, giggling all the while around their spoons. Elsa sighed, feeling without anxiety for the first time in days.

"I don't think you should feel nervous about it, anyway," her auburn-haired sister said before shoveling the last enormous bite in her mouth. She flopped backwards to lay flat on the ground with a hand finding its way onto her belly, half out of subconscious maternity and the other half out of gluttony induced satiation. "I mean, what's more exciting than love? And there's no way it can turn out as badly as it did with me and Hans." Elsa snorted ungracefully, attempting to hold in her laughter.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, still smiling. Anna lifted a hand in the air and gave a flick of her wrist, smiling back at her sister.

"Don't be," Anna insisted, "it was meant to make you laugh. Except…" she gasped, sitting up on her elbows, "Do you have to send all the princes of the Southern Isles an invitation too?" Elsa gravely thinned her lips, nodding slowly with raised brows while her sisters aqua eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow," Anna breathed.

"Yeah," Elsa confirmed shortly. Elsa gazed at her upsidedown reflection in the depths of the spoon. The distorted, bulging eyes stared back at her and she hardened her resolve.

'Yeah,' she thought as frost crept towards the temples and cheekbones of her inverted twin, 'there's no way it could be any worse.'

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and hope I didn't have any errors. I have read and reread and changed and added dozens of times. **

**Thank you again for reading :)**

**-Phishouttawatta **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you for stopping by to read again and thank you to those who have been patient while awaiting the second installment. I hope you continue to enjoy if you are one of those who have already encountered, favorited, and/or followed my story, and for those who are new, I hope you have fun!**

**Rated M for possibility of adult themes, including violence, suggestive themes, etc. I will warn for anything, but as of now, pretty tame.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Frozen, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim ownership of Frozen or any of its characters. The story I tell here is of my own invention and is not purported or believed to depart of Disney's story canon. This story if for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I do however, own characters of my own design.**

A cool breeze caressed Elsa's face. She felt serene while strolling around the harbor with her sister who had affectionately wound her arm in the crook of her elbow. They meandered together on the cobblestones near the market, which had all but closed in the late hours of the afternoon. After years pent up in a castle, Anna had become a regular in one of the most bustling areas of the town. It had once been and still was a favorite date location for Kristoff and Anna, as he knew many of the merchants from seasons upon seasons of selling ice and she was just as comfortable chatting with strangers as with her familiars. On the long days when Kristoff spent in the mountains collecting ice or on days, like this one, that he spent time tending to and training the offspring of Sven, Anna often cajoled Elsa into coming with her, though it never took much convincing.

Weeks had passed since Elsa had personally signed and sealed a number letters announcing her reception to courting. So far no communications had been returned and she had, like always, mixed feelings regarding the lack of reply. She was relieved, giddy even to not have to be coerced into marrying a political ally. In a very un-leader fashion, she was happy and hoping for an excuse not to fulfill that royal duty. On the other hand, Elsa was beginning to be concerned about what a lack of response said about the relationship her kingdom had with neighboring and trading kingdoms. She was not aware of any refusal of tradable goods. Just weeks before her announcement they had sent some of their finest breeding stock to Corona as they welcomed a second child of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel. Had she more free time and Anna not with child, she would have been very happy to have visited for the child's christening, but perhaps they would be able to visit for the first birthday.

Elsa soon felt Anna's arm slip out from hers.

"Do you mind if we take a second? I'm feeling a little tired today," Anna asked, finding a bench to sit on that overlooked the ocean. Elsa nodded.

"Of course. Not sleeping well, huh?" she asked, getting the nagging feeling of concern that Anna's discomfort gave her. Sitting, Anna stretched her back, arching her stomach and chest outward, grimacing in the pain-pleasure that relieving tired, tight muscles gave. She smiled widely and gave an unladylike scoff.

"Pft," large eyes rolled and her whole body relaxed. She leaned on one hand and leveled the other palm down, cutting the air in front of her steadily. "This is only the beginning. I was so _lucky_ with Anders, smoothest pregnancy in the world. I felt like I was glowing." Elsa laughed.

"You _were _glowing, and you still _are_." She took Anna's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"No, I don't mean it like that, but I was the picture of what everyone _wishes_ their pregnancy to be. I even slept fairly decent. But Eva and this one, I go to bed _exhausted_ only to toss and turn completely and utterly awake all night, to the point where I want to just throw off my covers and clean the whole castle, like I have an itch that can't be scratched." Anna held up her hands in a claw-like gesture to emphasize her words, causing Elsa to let out a bark of a laugh.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if you were subconsciously anxious, even though you have had children before. With how excited you get about things, I'm surprised you allow them to stay in there a whole nine months," she joked, gently poking the side of her sister's belly. Anna flinched away, giggling as the touch tickled, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey!" the auburn-haired princess protested through her bubbling laughter. "Lay off the tickling, would ya? You'll make me pee." That comment alone sent the pair into peels of laughter, enough to make Anna protest more about peeing and Elsa beg for mercy as her sides ached painfully. Elsa, still chuckling and wiping away a tear with a finger looked to Anna who had abruptly stopped laughing, and was looking into the distance. Elsa, trying to control her diaphragm, had the ability to croak out, "What is it?" Anna titled her head towards her platinum-haired sister, but kept her eyes trained on what she saw. She nodded in the direction and waited for Elsa to follow her line of sight.

Elsa looked forward and saw the ocean and the horizon, two different shades of blue on this sunny midafternoon with the sun high and the sky cloudless. She stood and walked to the edge of the cobblestones, where the small fishing and rowboats bobbed while moored to the iron cleats.

Her back straight and tense, Elsa's mind caught up to what her cool eyes were seeing. A speck of white on the horizon: a ship. Not uncommon for a town that trades goods by sea, but soon the white speck was joined by another….and another.

"Oh," Elsa breathed in a small voice. She was not so naïve to believe these to be coincidentally just trade vessels. These vessels potentially held a future for her kingdom, a future husband for her, someone to rule beside her, lay beside her as they slept, to have an heir, _children_ with. Oh gosh there it was, the anxiety. Her palms felt tingly.

'At least they don't feel sweaty,' she thought privately. Anna stood and touched Elsa's arm.

"We can wait for them together?" Anna offered, aqua eyes soft. Elsa nodded stiffly, blinked, and then nodded more fully.

"Yes, yes, good idea. I know if we went back to the castle now and waited…" she trailed off, knowing it would be a few hours for until the ships arrived since the wind was so calm this day. Anna chuckled behind her.

"You would end up wearing a whole in the rugs of the solar," she finished for her elder sister, much to Elsa's chagrin.

"Hey, you act like I'm a nervous wreck. I think I have been handling this all very well," Elsa pouted petulantly to her sister. Anna laughed at her sister's child-like glower, and patted Elsa's cool shoulder.

"You're right, you're right," she conceded and Elsa relaxed. "I know I for one would be anxious if I was put in your position."

Moments passed in silence as they sat back, sighed and watch the little white dots take shape. Anna, ever energetic, tapped her feet rhythmically on the ground and breathed out in intervals through her teeth.

"So…" she began, shrugging her shoulders upward as she regarded Elsa, "D'you want to find a way to pass the time?" Elsa looked sideways towards her sister, feeling as a sly thought had entered her pretty, strawberry head.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked slowly, one fine platinum eyebrow cocked upwards. Anna bit her lip over her smile.

"Wanna bet who's aboard those ships?" Her response: an exaggerated groan from her sister.

When the ships finally came close enough for shouts and orders to be audible, the sun had begun to set. A lookout had informed members of the queen's council of the approach of three large galleons. Kristoff had also been told of his wife's whereabouts after a day in the stables. He had brought the children to the dock to see Anna, who affectionately embraced her children against either side of her as they stood waiting the docking of the vessels.

Kristoff stood with the two sisters, taking his place behind Anna, easily looking over her head. He leaned his head between theirs.

"I haven't had any dinner yet. Do you ladies want to grab a bite? I know of a place—"Anna's face visibly brightened at the mention of food and she made a decision for them.

"Oh yes, let's do that. I'm famished. Once we show our guests their quarters we will definitely tuck the kids in and go get some FOOD!" she exclaimed gutturally, earning embarrassed chuckles from Kai and Gerda. Over her shoulder, Elsa leveled them with a look.

"Oh, look! They're getting off the ship!" Anders exclaimed, excited at the prospect of meeting new people. A Spanish style, dark galleon was the first to throw down its gangplank.

The family watched as a narrow man with a large beak of a nose made his way across the plank of wood, only to turn around with an outstretched hand. He motioned to a relic of an old woman, who made her way towards him in tiny, little steps. As she reached the end of the plank, she stretched out her hand and swatted the proffered help away. A man behind her broke into a smile though he also had his hands hovering near the old woman in case of a misstep. When the trio had all feet on the dock, they began a slow shuffling trip from the end of the dock, which took so long due to the woman's advanced age that Elsa was able to look over each member the party.

The woman had to at least be eighty years of age. Her skin was weathered and wrinkled, and her lips sucked inward from lack of teeth, but she had fire still burning in her dark eyes and it also sounded in the way she spoke. Though she clearly spoke in another language, her hoarse voice travelled across the dock with great clout. She had a long, dark fringed shawl wrapped around her person and a flowered scarf around head and neck, hiding most of her dark grey hair. She walked in the middle of the two gentlemen, with her hand in the crook of the arm of one and making gestures to the other.

The latter was the thin man, his hooked nose prominent in the middle of his angular face. He had dark brown hair worn just above the ear and parted in the middle, combed back stylishly. He and the younger man both wore linen shirts, dark trousers, and dark mid-waisted coats. However, it was seen that the man who seemed to be the favorite of the old woman had much different details to his clothes. The cuffs of his coat, instead of being tapered towards the end, were large and embroidered with designs in golden thread. As his arm swung, it could also be seen that the inner lining was a red silk and he wore a frilled, silk undershirt beneath the linen, just visible as the ruffled sleeves just peaked out from beneath his coat cuffs.

Finally they were before the Arandelle royal family as another gang plank made a dull thud as it connected with the thick, moist wood of the dock. But though Elsa was eager to see who was coming ashore, she had the self-restraint rise to her tiptoes and crane her long neck to look over the trio. Instead, she fixed them with a warm smile, unclasping her hands to make a gesture of welcome.

"Welcome, honored guests, to Arandelle. I hope you faired well in your journey." She intoned sincerely, gazing upon each person before her. The crane-like man nodded brusquely.

"Indeed. I would like to present the Prince-"

"Oh come now, Luis!" the old woman butted in, "Where are your manners, you may present your prince after you present yourself. Really, it seems as though you hadn't lived your life as a noble." Anna smiled uneasily as she felt the excitement in her husband grow through his grip. He loved a good bicker, though she never understood why.

'We never bicker.' She mused. As if reading her mind, Kristoff leaned into her ear and muttered.

"Yes we do. That's how I made you fall for me." Anna stifled a giggle with her hand as the old woman made eye contact with the queen.

"Don't mind him, your majesty," she said, sweeping a wrinkled hand toward the Luis, who made a great show of control with a mask of indifference in place though Elsa was sure he was fuming, "I am Maria Constance, and this is my grandson, Ramon Francisco Velasquez, Prince of the Spanish Canary Islands."

The man fixed Elsa with emerald eyes and took Elsa's hand in his as he bowed to kiss it.

"Your majesty, I am honored to make your acquaintance," Ramon said smoothly with a hint of an exotic accent. Elsa's mind was frozen momentarily by the warmth of the Prince's lips on her knuckles. It wasn't often that someone touched her, even now after a decade since the Frozen Summer, much less a strange man. But this very well may be someone she would choose over others to spend her life with. But first, smile, response. 'Come on, brain. Let's talk.'

"And I yours, Prince Ramon." She said, thankfully without stuttering. The man was quite handsome, olive skin, a bright smile, and an admirable structure, strong, good posture, an air of confidence all wrapped up with very apparent charm.

Elsa motioned a graceful hand to Kai. "Kai will lead to you the castle, where I hope you find your accommodations most comfortable." Kai stepped forward, indicating the guests follow him.

"Until tomorrow, your majesty. I look forward to spending time with you," Ramon said lowly, obviously for Elsa's ears with a small, genuine smile.

As they moved from in front of her, Elsa had no chance to engage in any conversation with her sister as their next guest came towards them, though unaccompanied by any crewmembers from the ship. He walked forward also with an air of confidence, but not as controlled and regal as Ramon. In fact, he had a very animated, cheery cadence when he walked, very youthful in attitude. As he approached, before he was even within arm's distance from the group, he called out in greeting. It was then Elsa realized she recognized him.

"Hello friends! It has been a long while! Too long!" He stopped in front of Elsa and bowed deeply, taking her hand in both of his, touching his forehead to her knuckles.

"Again, as wonderful as ever to see you, your majesty." Then his eyes quickly found the only adult male in the party.

"Kristoff." He said fondly, holding out his hand. Kristoff smiled back, giving the man a firm grip to the wrist, which was whole-heartedly returned.

"Luka! Great to see you! What brings you here?" Kristoff asked as Luka turned to Anna, laying a hand on her upper arm and ruffling Anders' hair. Luka's dark eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, glancing back to the ship, where the colors at the stern bore the purple and golden yellow of Kingdom of Corona. Anna clapped her hands together as realization struck her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Are you a potential suitor for Elsa's hand?!" Lukas dimples showed deeply as he smiled bashfully and looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Indeed I am, as long as her majesty finds it suitable." His slate eyes found Elsa's imploringly and she found herself smiling back.

"Of course. We are happy to have you as our guest. I wish I could show you personally to your quarters"—here Kristoff's eyebrows rose to his hairline, turning to his wife and mouthing 'Oh really?'—"but it seems we have one more guest arriving." Luka turned his inky head to look behind him, and turned back.

Nodding in understanding, he didn't hide a sigh of wistful disappointment as Gerda came forward to collect him. "Until tomorrow, then, your majesty." Elsa reached out her hand, touching his shoulder to stop him momentarily.

"Remember," she chastised him softly, "It's Elsa." He smiled luminously.

"Okay…Elsa." As he was lead away, Anna proceeded to bounce on the balls of her feet to face Elsa and Kristoff leaned in enthusiastically.

"Alright, search _over_," he proclaimed. Anna squee'd grabbing Elsa's hands in hers and jumping in delight.

"Oh my gosh, _yes_. There's no way anyone can compare. We already know him, and with him being the godfather of Rapunzel's kids and Duke of Corona, there is nothing that can be wrong with this match!"

Elsa felt her heart beating fast. She never would have imagined a match like this, then again, she hadn't really been truly considering matches either or truly put herself out there as available.

"Okay, okay, let's not get too excited. We still have one more guest arriving," she admonished, more to herself than her sister and her brother-in-law. The third and last ship decided to moor in the harbor and was turned with the tide, so that the stern faced away, making it impossible to see their colors. A dingy had been set down into the harbor and was slowly making its way to the docks, leaving ripples in the smooth water where the oars set down and lifted.

"Interesting that they didn't dock with the other boats." Kristoff mused.

"Maybe they thought there wouldn't be enough room." Anna speculated, only half paying attention as she watched Eva weave her way around the cobblestones adjacent to the docks and Anders kindly giving chase, even though it was well past time to be back at the castle winding down.

They continued to wait as attendants on the dock accepted a line thrown to them by the occupants of the dingy. As they clambered onto the dock, Elsa spotted auburn hair and a darker, rust-colored head, she realized who their final guests were. Her back immediately became rigid. Though the Southern Isles had continued to be a trade partner given that Prince Hans never again set foot back in the Kingdom of Arandelle, negotiations were always a little stiff. Elsa hadn't actually expected to receive a reply from the royal family, let alone two visitors standing in front of her.

They approached slowly, if not cautiously, waiting for a greeting from the queen before calling out.

"Welcome, honored guests," she greeted when they came to stand in front of her. She was almost unsurprised by the presence of the Prince Hans next to an older man. She knew it was only a matter of time that his presence would either be necessary or insisted upon if trading and good relations were to remain intact between their two kingdoms. However, she doubted the necessity of his presence at this time in particular. This older man had darker hair, but obviously was related, as they looked quite similar, save for a few differences.

"Thank you, your majesty. I am Prince Dietrich of the Southern Isles. You have already made the acquaintance of my younger brother, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Prince Hans, standing slightly behind his elder brother, still with feet on the wood of the dock as opposed to the cobblestone street to which it connected, put a hand to his chest and bowed at the waist.

"Your majesty," he intoned. Then addressing Anna, he added, "You are looking well." Elsa did not miss the glance at her belly and beside her, Elsa felt Anna tense. As her strawberry blonde sister placed a hand over her stomach and drew in her eyebrows with an open mouth, Elsa took this moment to intervene.

"Prince Dietrich, though it is uncomfortable, I must point out that though an invitation was sent to the Southern Isles for consideration, it remains that Prince Hans was not included in this invitation. Our kingdoms have yet to come to an agreement in regard to his visitation, and I do not appreciate your blatant failure to communicate the Southern Isle's intent to have the Prince present," she reproached, but Dietrich did not seem perturbed by her statement.

"Of course, your majesty, I understand perfectly. However, it has been my duty to see that he sees out proper reparation with the Kingdom of Arandelle. It is your choice whether he stays or leaves, but Prince Hans is here only to offer his apologies and promise that he has been successfully rehabilitated." Elsa raised a silver brow and looked at the younger brother, who shrunk under her gaze. She wasn't buying that act for a second.

"In any case," Dietrich continued, feeling the tension rising in the interaction with each passing beat of silence, "He understands that without your consent, he is not to come onto the soil of your land, and we have moored in your harbor. I will not take advantage of Arandell's kindness and hospitality when I have chose to take the action of requiring his accompaniment. We will seek accommodation on our ship during the night." Elsa gave a quick nod of approval.

"Very well, then. I will take this evening to consider Prince Hans' situation and will give you my decision tomorrow. Prince Dietrich, you are very welcome to stay in our guest quarters during your stay."

Dietrich nodded in understanding. "It is as you wish, your majesty. If it is all the same, I will stay with my brother and my crew this evening." Elsa—not showing how relieved she was to not have to take the trek back to the castle and try to hold stiff conversation—inclined her head solemnly.

"Until tomorrow, then." Dietrich bowed again, and Hans followed suit. Then they strolled purposefully back from whence they came, down the docks into their dingy to make a slow row back to their ship.

After a measurable silence, Kristoff broke the silence. "Well," he drawled, "That, one: took forever, and two: was one of the most awkward things I have ever been apart of. Let's get back home." He stooped and picked up Eva, who was ready to fall over out of boredom.

"I actually think that made me lose my appetite," Anna said wrinkling her nose—which Kristoff thought was adorable—as they began to walk home. Elsa's eyes rounded in surprise and her eyebrows rose prettily.

"Really?" she asked dumbfounded. Anna squinted as she continued looking forward.

"Well, no not really. I'm starving, but I feel like I have a bad taste in my mouth." Anders walking hand in hand with his mother looked up to her and squeezed her hand.

"_Mor_, we had some summer stew for supper. It was really good, and I made sure they set aside extra slices of bread especially for you." Anna stopped walking and knelt in front of her son. In a way that he hated, but still loved, she took his cheeks between her hands and kissed his nose.

"Thank you very much, my thoughtful little man," she cooed.

As they entered the castle, Elsa shooed Anna into the kitchen so that she could eat and took Anders into his room to put him to sleep. As he got into sleeping clothes, she turned down his covers and drew heavy drapes in front of the large window.

"_Tante_, is one of the visiting men going to be king someday?" Anders asked as he clambered into the bed that was so plush and luxe that even a tall boy his age had trouble getting into.

Elsa pulled up the covers to his chin once he had lain down on his back. "We shall see, but most likely, yes."

"Do you think more will come?" He continued, bringing his arms out from under the covers and putting them over the top.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, sitting on his bed next to him. "For now I think I will focus on these three. I think more would get a little crazy, don't you?" Anders pursed his lips in thought and wringed his hands together.

"Well, maybe if you had help it wouldn't be hard." He suggested, brown eyes wide. Elsa smiled softly.

"Then maybe _you_ could help me," she offered. Anders shot up in bed and nodded emphatically, bring his hands up in a pleading gesture.

"Oh, yes please. I want to help. I can help you. I can make sure I watch everyone for you and help you choose!" Elsa smiled warmly at his enthusiasm.

"Alright then, little prince. You may help me. It is an important job. I have total confidence in you. But for now, don't worry and get some rest," she said quietly, placing gentle pressure on his shoulders with her hands to get him to calmly lay back down. She put a kiss on his forehead and he let out a large yawn.

"Okay, _Tante_ Elsa." Elsa stood and headed towards the sliver of light he doorway to the halls allowed into the room, hoping not to trip over any of her nephew's toys she was sure she had seen lying around.

A few moments later, Elsa exited the dark room, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her. She blinked her eyes to adjust them, as the hallway was considerably brighter than his room as the summer sun still hadn't sunk below the peaks of the mountains. She strode towards the kitchen with intent to maybe have a bite or two, though she wasn't sure she had much of an appetite even without eating supper.

Upon entering the kitchen, Elsa found her sister sitting at tall countertop—a casual dining area, usually used by staff—eating her fill of summer stew, dipping piece of bread into the broth. Kristoff was in the process of taking a seat next to her, as it seemed that he was able to put Eva to bed quickly—probably because she was sound asleep against his strong shoulder before they made it through the castle gates.

Just as he sat down, Kristoff noticed Elsa entering and stood right back up.

"Did you want me to get you some stew as well?" he asked. Elsa waved at him.

"No thank you. You sit, I'm fine. I am _surprisingly_ not that hungry, even though I have not eaten since this morning." Anna looked up from her bowl of soup, chewing a large mouthful of bread.

"Well," she articulated around her food, then swallowed with a loud, gulping sound. "I'm not all that surprised." Elsa, having sat down on a stool leaned towards Anna.

"What do you mean you're not all that surprised?" she asked. Anna held her spoon between her two fingers after she took a mouthful of stew.

"You _did_ just get introduced to three handsome men," Anna smirked and added "One of which may you may very fall _madly_ in love with, marry, and will become part of the future of this kingdom." Elsa paled as the afternoon's events caught up with her mind. Anna continued without regard to her sister's countenance.

"And if _that_ doesn't make your stomach turn to butterflies and make you lose your appetite, I don't know what will," she finished matter-o-factly. Kristoff grimaced at his wife's stew-induced lack of tact and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Oh it's not so serious as it sounds. You may very well enjoy this process." Elsa looked up at Kristoff and nodded mechanically. "And hey, if you _don't_, _you_ are the queen. There is no reason the council should boss you around." Elsa sighed. 'If only it were that simple.' Instead, she didn't voice her inner thoughts and smiled gratefully, knowing that Kristoff truly believed that and wasn't saying it just to make her feel better.

"Thank you, Kristoff. I just hope I will be able to sleep tonight." When she got nervous or went to bed anxious, she mostly got restless sleep, consisting of dreams—well, nightmares—of her concerns and fears. Kristoff tapped his chin and then his eyes widened.

"Then we just have to tire you out!" he exclaimed and then pointed to his wife. "Feisty pants! You ready?" Anna put her spoon down and looked puzzled at her blonde prince.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Ready to go!" he answered punching the air.

"Go where?"

"You know, the _place_." He hinted, waggling his fair eyebrows at his wife. She snapped from quizzical to ecstatic, seeming to understand his hidden meaning. She quickly knocked back her bowl and slurped down the rest of its contents, jumping up nimbly—for a pregnant woman—from her stool. She looked Elsa up and down.

"You're in comfy enough clothes," Anna commented offhandedly. Elsa looked down at herself, noting that she wore a simple blouse and midnight blue pinafore dress with her own little, wintery touches embroidered among the stitching, something worthy of the mild, summer weather. Again, more exasperated, she cried out as her sister tugged her toward the door.

"For what?!"

Some moments later, as the sun had finally dipped behind the horizon, giving a lavender-pink glow to the sky, the trio stood in front of a tavern, the open windows and door of which held the glow warm, orange light. Elsa could here the muffled voices of a crowd of seemingly very happy people inside as well as the occasional sharp clinking of glasses.

"You brought me to get drunk?" Elsa asked raising a brow, none too pleased.

Kristoff scoffed.

"No." he reassured, grasping her shoulders and shaking her lightly, trying to jiggle a smile out of her. "We brought you here to have _fun_."

Elsa eyed the tavern, heard a whoop go through the crowd inside. The door flung open and a _very_ inebriated gentleman stumbled outside, nose red and giggling to himself. He somehow fixed his gaze on the trio and attempted his best bow, not without some stumbling, but 'actually made it look semi-decent' Kristoff would later be quoted saying.

"Yermehjehstys," He slurred and continued his winding walk down the street. Elsa continued to look distastefully at the tavern, door left ajar from the drunkard's exit. Even though outwardly there seemed to be nothing wrong with the establishment, the idea of getting drunk made Elsa uneasy. She _liked_ to be able to reign herself in, to not be as boisterous as Anna, though she knew very many people found Anna's enthusiasm endearing.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, still somewhat miffed. Anna leaned her head back and groaned loudly.

"Look, Elsa. You don't have to get drunk; you don't even have to _drink_. I'm not going to. But there are a lot of people in there, people who love you as their queen, and I think with everything going on, you could use more than just the support of your family. Besides there is a bar game in there you're going to have to try. Trust us." Elsa looked to her sisters pleading eyes and cracked.

"Oh, alright," she conceded. "But if I don't like it, I will be leaving shortly."

"Yeah, fine, sure, whatever," Kristoff brushed off, not thinking for an instant that Elsa would dislike _the place_. Kristoff entered first through the heavy wooden door to a raucous, full bar shout of: "Kristoff!" Elsa lingered in the darkness outside of the doorway behind Kristoff, linked arm-in-arm with Anna.

"Does he know these people?" Elsa whispered to her sister while peaking into the crowded bar. Anna could not help but giggle at her elder sister.

"Well, most of them. A lot are ice harvestmen, shopkeepers, and the like, all friends of the tavern keeper. And…" she bit her lip, trying to hold in a smile as she shoved her sister through the threshold, "…you're about to be one too."

The tavern cacophony halted to silence, enough to hear a pin drop as Elsa gave an uneasy smile. Then a deafening shout reached her ears, enough to make her cringe at the decibels reached.

"Elsa!"

Anna came up behind her, not without her own tavern-wide welcome, and put hands on her shoulders to lead her to the thick, wooden bar.

"Is it always like this?!" Elsa found herself half-shouting to her sister to be over the continued roar of gay laughter and yammering she was sure was at her expense. Anna feigned innocence.

"Whatever do you mean?" she shouted back, taking Elsa's hand and leading her through a sea of bodies, all close, all hot, all _loud_.

"Absolute insanity," Elsa clarified pointedly, knowing full well her sister knew her meaning. Anna smiled at her sister's nervousness, but kept their slow pace towards the thick, wooden bar, not at all bothered by a strangers back pressing against her cheek a.

"No, it actually seems pretty crowded tonight, but if you're talking about the name yelling…" she trailed off, coming through the worst of the crowd to the bar, where it was a little quieter and they could talk at a somewhat normal volume. They both took seats at the bar, Elsa casting a nervous eye around the bar, flashing her smooth throat as she attempted to gain a better vantage.

"Yes, the name yelling," she murmured, now distracted. "By the way, Anna, it looks like we have lost track of Kristoff"

"The name yelling is something that got started last season," a deep voice rumbled from behind the bar. Two heavy mugs were pushed towards Anna, one overflowing with frothy foam trickling down the sides and the other with contents Elsa was not able to see. Elsa looked up to see the broad figure of Bjarne behind the bar, bracing himself against the top with both hands.

"Thank you very much, Bjarne," Anna warbled, taking a sip from the latter mug. She hummed and did a little wiggle in her seat, the impulse to dance inherently caused by the taste. She offered pale-haired sister the mug. "Want a sip?" Elsa eyed it carefully, peaking over the rim of the mug.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, taking the mug in her hands. Anna rolled her eyes emphatically.

"Oh just try it." Elsa looked down at the amber liquid, brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. The cold drink hit her tongue with a tangy crispness while the bubbles tickled the roof of her mouth and her tongue until she swallowed. Elsa smiled widely, handing the mug back to her sister.

"_Saftevand_," she breathed with nostalgia, looking to Bjarne who nodded while holding a goblet out to her instead. Expecting more of the same carbonated cordial drink she used to enjoy as a child, 'flavored with apples?' she wondered, Elsa took a more substantial drink and was shocked when she tasted the same rich flavors of the chocolate strawberry wine she had sampled weeks ago at dinner. Bjarne laughed lowly at the perceptible widening of her ice blue eyes.

"Not what I was expecting," Elsa admitted, laughing at her own reaction.

"Forgive me, Elsa. I should have warned you," he apologized. Elsa's eyebrow raised and her mouth fell open slightly as she tried to find a gentle way to rebuff him from using her first name so familiarly—she should right? Before she could, however, he caught himself and she could have sworn she saw the rising embarrassment on his cheeks beneath his trimmed beard. Bjarne made a small bow to Elsa.

"I apologize, my queen. I obviously know better than to—" she reached forward and placed a cool hand over his. His mouth snapped shut with an audible click of his teeth, obediently silent for his monarch.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to inquire about," she began while releasing his hand and watching his shoulders relax.

'That's better,' she thought to herself. If he could relax, so could she. She took a healthy draught from her goblet.

"You never did get around to fully explaining the shouting." Elsa watched as Bjarne fell back into easy, comfortable self as he placed his forearms and elbows down onto the table, leaning forward to talk with her.

"I have always wanted for my place, everyone can be friends, with no real stake in title or professions. So from military to ship captains or ice harvesters, people could have the chance to be on the same level, to partake in life together. It makes the atmosphere more comfortable," he observed, pouring a drink for a customer as they approached with hand raised. As he slid the drink toward the hefty man, he adopted an expression of ponder. "Come to think of it, your sister really made it easy. I've never known her to introduce herself as other than Anna, even though it's well known who she is."

The fact that what Bjarne said was true quickly registered with Elsa. Even on her first day out of the castle, she knew Anna had introduced herself to Kristoff and Olaf as 'Anna', and surprisingly enough, neither of them treated her any differently. It would make sense for her subjects to act the same. In face, she was sure this is part of why Anna wanted her to come out so badly: to feel the warmth and love of those around her. That would do well to remind her that she had the support of each and every one of her subjects, no matter her decision. Elsa was touched and her eyes burned faintly as emotions from throughout the day overwhelmed her. She blinked to drive them away, knowing that Anna wanted this new adventure in her life to be positive for her, to be a happy time. Mind on her effervescent sister, Elsa realized that the princess had been quiet through the whole exchange. Elsa turned her to find her companion had vacated her seat.

"Oh no! I've lost her!" she wailed in dismay. Bjane tapped her shoulder and having had a continued eye on the patrons of his bar easily pointed Anna out to the queen. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her sister throwing back her head to laugh loudly with Kristoff across the room near a large hearth in which a fire happily danced. But with a quick movement of a hand to Anna's rear by Kristoff and Elsa was wrinkling her nose in distaste and quickly whirling in her seat. She loved them together, but that was too much for her. Elsa immediately felt embarrassed, not by the actions of her sister and brother-in-law, but by her own reaction. Hopefully once she, if she ever, became intimate with someone she loved, displays of affection that her family pay one another won't seem so alien. Tired of feeling sullen, Elsa mustered up as much positive attitude as she was able and allowed a soft smile to grace her lips.

Looking into Bjarne's hazel eyes full of concern after he watched emotions play over her face, she raised a goblet, watching him gradually mirror her own smile in relief.

"Elsa it is then."

As the evening went on and as it grew darker outside, she had finished two goblets of wine, the nearly empty goblet still in the grasp of her cool, nimble fingers. Elsa found her jaw loose and her voice growing raw as floodgates of the current proceedings of her life and her anxieties opened, washing over the poor man who stood in front of her. Even though his eyes left her to make quick sweeps of the tavern, to pour a drink, or plate some food, his eyes always dutifully found her again. Elsa felt as if she had lost control of her words, knowing how inappropriate it was to trouble an acquaintance, a _man_ she barely knew with all of the problems in her life. But as Bjarne listened and nodded, occasionally providing small words of comfort, she dismissed her notions of propriety and let her needs take over. Her need for companionship, for someone she wouldn't have to see and interact with every day know what was going on inside of her brain. As much as she loved her sister, Anna was almost too optimistic at times, writing her problems off as "just a worry" or "an over reaction." Not to say that Anna didn't sincerely care, but sometimes, in her rose-tinted world, there was no room for negativity. Now in front of her was a man who took her issues and was actually _talking_ to her about them.

"_Forget_ finding a husband and marrying him," Elsa started, moving her nearly empty goblet from in front of her to just to the side, the metal scraping across the dark wood as she treated the cup as a tangible stand-in for the important task of matchmaking. "But a _child_? _That_ is the solution my council comes up with? They say the kingdom craves normality and stability. What in their minds think that a child will do that?"

"Maybe they think that starting a family will achieve that for you and the positivity will cascade into your kingdom," Bjarne suggested, his tone low and soothing. Elsa immediately recoiled at the suggestion.

"For me?" she trilled, voice high in frustration. "I'm happy the way I am. Isn't that enough?" Bjarne looked hopeless.

"It should be," he conceded, watching her deflate and rest her chin on her arm.

"I feel like they never stop to think, never consider _consequences_." Her face full of worry, Elsa fixed wide, frightened eyes on Bjarne and whispered.

"What if my children inherit my abilities?" Bjarne was taken aback by the question, not having contemplated it previously, but before he could provide an answer, Anna came over in a whirlwind to Elsa, tugging at her elbow.

"Come on, Elsa! Come play a game with us!" Elsa did not protest, sending a fretful look Bjarne's way as she indulged her sister. Elsa was nearly dragged over to a large group of people, mostly large, burly men all in the lower layers of the warm clothing worn my Kristoff on his treks up the mountains. 'Ice harvesters,' she presumed. They stood in front of a wooden vertical beam situated next in the corner created by the fireplace and an adjoining, perpendicular wall. On the beam running across the ceiling hung a long piece of twine, to which a basic brass ring was tied. Intrigued, Elsa forgot about her anxieties for the moment and took the brass ring between her fingers.

"Come to play a game with us, eh Yer Majesty?" one of the men shouted, the volume control on his voice lost to the alcohol that had once been in his mug.

"Yep!" Anna chirruped, bouncing excitedly on her tiptoes. She introduced Elsa to the group of men and Elsa's head swam as she tried to keep all the names and faces straight as Anna flew through the introductions.

What she could remember were that the auburn haired twins were Agust and Mortinus—"Call me Mort, please, Elsa."—They both young and new to the ice trade. Niklas, older than herself, was married to the sister of the twins, Vilma. Niklas also was fair-haired like Kristoff, but had a full, thick beard that fell down passed his chin and squared off before reaching his Adam's apple. The mustache above his beard was tinged with red hair and curled with wax.

"Does your wife not enjoy accompanying you to the tavern?" Elsa asked, much to the humor of the twins who cackled behind her. Niklas shook his head and chuckled in a much more congenial manner.

"She will sometimes come along," he began, but got close and cupped his hand in front of his mouth as he whispered to her, "but she enjoys the quiet that is so often not accompanied by her younger siblings." Elsa glanced to the two men—more like boys—who were striking their mugs together loudly, their voices carrying even in the crowded bar. Elsa nodded sagely in understanding.

"I see." She said solemnly, her mouth quirked up to one side in amusement. With his arm around Anna's waist, Kristoff leaned in towards Elsa, some of his buttery hair falling onto his forehead.

"Are you ready to learn the game?" Elsa nodded, again finding the little brass ring.

"Is that what this is for?" she inquired, turning the brass ring over in her hand curiously, inspecting it. It was rough and an imperfect circle, which she was sure made the game she was about to learn more difficult.

"Yes," Kristoff said, and then pointed to the vertical beam. "You see that there in the wood?" Elsa followed his finger to where it pointed, seeing the glint of a piece of metal in the low light.

"A hook?" she asked, drawing closer. Indeed it was a small, silver hook anchored into the wood of the beam. Agust came and poked the point of the hook with a calloused finger.

"The aim of the game is to get the ring on the hook," he informed. Elsa looked to the ring to the hook.

"That doesn't seem _too_ difficult," she mused, bringing a thumb and forefinger to clasp her chin between. Mortinus had come up behind the snow queen and his brother.

"Oh sure! It seems easy enough, but you see this ring-" he bellowed in their ears, only to receive a quick elbow in the ribs from his brother.

"Oi, Mort! I was tellin' her! Back off, you crazy oaf!" he barked with a laugh, shoving his brother towards a tall table situated nearby where the mugs of the whole party had been abandoned, as they were mostly empty. Mort glowered at his brother, but then looked to Elsa who had cupped fingers on both hands covering her mouth, yet still managed to look graceful and elegant as she attempted to stifle laughter.

"Elsa, what are you drinking? I am going for another round." Elsa smiled gratefully at the kind gesture.

"The wine Bjarne makes, please. He'll know which one I mean."

As Elsa finished her sentence, Agust all but demanded her attention and began telling her the rules and history of the game.

"Why not use a bull's nose ring if that's where the game came from?" Anna asked, as she had never heard the history, only had played it. "Not that I'm complaining, I don't want to touch a snotty nose ring."

Kristoff took the opportunity to explain that the brass bring had been scrap from the metal grommets the local sailmaker had been using when he was attempting to make his own. The sailmaker realized he wasn't the best at making them and left the metalwork to the smithery.

"Wouldn't it be better to use a better ring, one that was an actual circle and not so rough?" Anna asked, closing one eye to regard the ring in a more focused light, turning it to and fro between her fingers and regarding the imperfection in the metal and the moderately warped shape.

"Yes," Niklas said, "but turns out, after playing with it for so long, no one here wanted a shiny, new ring. We had gotten used to and really started to appreciate the imperfections in this little ring. I know it may sound silly, but we saw it as our ring and we liked the game the way it was. We didn't need or _want_ to change."

Mort, having come back cut in with a quip. "Yeah, especially since it took most of us forever to get skill enough to score a successful throw with the thing!" Laughter went up around the group and the game began. After deciding the order, Elsa in the middle waited for her turn as Anna took first shot. With a sharp ping, the ring bounced off the hook and swung back towards them and Anna cursed. Elsa gasped in shock with a wide smile plastered on her face as she regarded her sister. Anna smiled sheepishly at Elsa, only to have her face smooshed between Kristoff's hands and a sloppy kissed smacked onto her lips.

"_You_ are so damned cute," Kristoff said between clenched teeth. "God, I love you." Anna blushed sweetly and giggled at her husband. Mort stepped forward next and became quit distracted while throwing as his brother spat out his ale at him following something Kristoff said under his breath. Elsa didn't quite catch it, but apparently it was hilarious as Agust continued to laugh through the apologies he attempted to give his brother.

"I didn't do that on purpose, I swear." He chortled. "I'm sorry, Mort-Hey! Watch it!" August yelled indignantly as the other twin attempted to knock his mug out of his grasp and spill the contents within. Mort continued to grumble under his breath crossly as the spit-take had caused his throw, which was "destined to be a ringer!" he insisted emphatically, to go wide, way wide.

Niklas was next up. He had done this a long time, but still didn't make first ring as, but they did watch as the ring grazed the rounded upward curve of the hook, barely missing snagging. Loud oh's could be heard coming from the group. Elsa had been waiting her turn and had looked over her shoulder to the bar where Bjarne still resided at his post, helping the crowd of people swarming for food and drink. He looked up and his eyes met hers. Bjarne gave her an encouraging smile as Elsa heard her name called. It was her turn.

The brass ring was cool in her grasp as she analyzed the weight and the distance to the hook. Elsa gambled with a quick throw, trying not to overthink her strategy, but she realized that the fire, sparkling with embers and twisting flames, was casting gleeful dancing changes in light and shadows next to and around the hook. She watched the firelight glint off the brass grommet and heard metal and wood thunk together as she hit the high and to the side. This was going to be harder than she though.

Kristoff placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Not a bad throw, sis. Try not to focus so hard. I know it sounds crazy, but you got to let all of those thoughts in your brain loose." She smiled and nodded, thanking his advice. They watched as Agust approached for his turn. He took his time to aim carefully, holding the ring between his fingers and the twine taught. He lined himself and his throw up, giving two small test mock released. As Agust went to throw for real, his back knee, which he had kept straight and locked in a very serious stance for such a silly game, was forcefully made to bend, causing him to loose his balance and throw wildly, narrowly missing the head of Niklas who was standing well to the side. Upon regaining his balance, Agust spun with a firey vengeance alive in his eyes as he laid them on the perpetrator: his brother, Mort.

"Oh you are so _dead_, brother!" he shouted, tackling his brother to the group.

"You started it!" Mort retorted, trying to force his brother off of him. Elsa didn't even try to hold back her laughter at their antics, feeling quite happy in the company of new friends.

Kristoff was last in the group to take a shot and with a _shink_, made a successful throw his first try. Elsa raised her eyebrows impressed with the ease with which Kristoff used while playing the simple by difficult game.

"Is the game over now?" she asked, a little disappointed that she only had one try.

"Nah," Kristoff answered. "We usually play first to five points." Elsa's face immediately brightened and she felt a surprising competitive urge build in her chest. She very quickly became very determined to get a ringer. However, after two more throws, she realized that she may have no been the only one to underestimate the potency of the drink crafted by Bjarne. So far, Anna was the only one not the least bit inebriated and she was in a tie with Elsa for last. The strawberry blonde princess had a pretty pout on her face as her husband made another ringer, now one point away from winning. The twins had one and two respectively, and Niklas somehow had disappeared.

Mort saddled up and took a throw but was _quite _distracted by the movement of a woman stoking the fire in the fireplace and accidentally let go before he meant to. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stalked to stand behind Anna, who had previously complained "Hey! You're taking my turn, you buttmunch." Anna made a hasty throw, of which didn't come close to the ring, but swung passed the large beam and came back to her. She did not seem the least bit miffed, sauntering over to her husband instead for apparently much needed affectionate attention.

Elsa waited her turn patiently and watched the other twin aim. Drinks had been sloshed on the floor and the leather boots he wore had little to no tread on the bottom, making for a slippery floor—at least that was his excuse when he missed _again_. The Ice Queen was hoping that she would make one ring and that Kristoff would miss, ultimately prolonging the game. Honestly, she would be happy not to have to go home yet. All there was at home was her room, the night, and her thoughts to keep her awake under the moonlight. Somehow the prospect of finding a husband had fallen into the back of her mind since she had her revelation at the bar. What _would_ happen if her children had her powers? While she now saw her powers as a gift, she could not ignore that she didn't always view them in such a manner.

"Elsa, it's your turn," Anna singsonged from her husband's embrace, giving her sister a cheeky smile. As Elsa held the small ring between her fingers and put the hook in soft focus, the warm orange of the flickering fire swimming in her vision, her mind kept steaming along, thinking about what her future husband really thought of her powers and how he would feel if their children were to inherit it as well. Elsa shook her silver head, smiling wryly at herself. She knew she couldn't control everything that happened. Trying to keep such a tight hold on herself and everything happening around her had only ever made her powers worse and made her fear the possible repercussions of pursuing natural relationships with her own family and countrymen. Elsa was tired of holding onto fear. She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, ready to move forward and make the throw.

'You need to learn to let go, Elsa,' she thought to herself. "Just let it go," she whispered as she closed her eyes and gave a gentle toss to the ring, feeling the rough metal grate lightly against the pad of her finger as she guided it. Elsa felt as if a bad sort of energy left her body with the throw, leaving the tips of her fingers to travel where they may. She heard uproar from her companions, sounds of incredulity, not quite what she expected to hear from a ringer. Elsa cautiously opened eye, keeping the other tightly shut, and focused on the ring and the hook. The ring wasn't moving, so she assumed she had accomplished her goal. However, upon further inspection she saw it: a bulbous mass of smooth, clear ice encasing the ring and the hook, effectively sticking them together.

Elsa sighed in frustration and disappointment though she felt a number of congratulatory, heavy claps on her back made by thick, masculine hands while gazing upon the smooth ridges, valleys, and swirls sculpted into the ice by the tumultuous thoughts swirling rampant through her mind at the time of her release. She meant to not have her powers act without her express mental say-so, but in all these years, she concluded she might have in fact learned next to nothing.

Across the village center and on a mooring boat in deep waters of the inlet harbor, Hans was thinking something very similar. He rested his chin in his palm as he leaned on the rail, looking over to the water to the twinkling lights slowly being snuffed as the night grew late.

"Arandelle is no place to find a wife," he said lowly to himself, flicking at an invisible piece of dirt on the rail. Heavy boots sounded behind him and he didn't need to turn his head to know it was his brother.

"Maybe not for _you_." Hans tilted his head back to regard Dietrich with a scornful look. Dietrich shrugging, added, "Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean this cannot be prosperous for me and for the Southern Isles."

"Have you learned nothing from the last ten years?" Hans asked incredulously. "We are not welcome here."

"Then why extend an invitation?" his elder brother asked siding up next to Hans on the rail. Hans plopped his hand back into his palm, not bothering to hide his bad mood.

"Because it would look bad if they hadn't," Hans groused. Dietrich waggled a bare finger at his brother, smiling confidently.

"No, see, that's where you're wrong, little brother. It sure seems that way doesn't it: that we have all been working hard at better relations and what better way to show how good they are by extending us an invitation. But you know what I think? I think they're _desperate_. I think Elsa has not married not because she doesn't want to, but because no one has been game for it!" Hans lifted a dubious eyebrow at his brother.

"And _you_ are?" Dietrich smiled in a way Hans found irksome.

"There is nothing to be timid about," the elder of the two commented. "You'll see. Tomorrow begins the business side of this intermarriage. There will be the presentation of what each suitor, each country, has to offer…_negotiations_. And what do these other two men have to offer. True, the Spaniard indeed has the Canary Islands; think about Elsa and her connection to her family here. How do you think she would feel about trying to rule and raise a family all the way on those islands or try to maintain the relationship here while he is there? And the nobleman from Corona—what could he offer a monarch?"

"Probably the same thing you can," Hans retorted, knowing his brother had little land he oversaw, probably as much as the Duke.

"I am of noble blood and good breeding. That man is an adopted street urchin and now in the King's good favor. I am the king's brother and have a better chance of ruling our kingdom than the lad has of ruling that one." Hans rolled his eyes, tired of this game and tired of being in this kingdom already.

"D'you really think she's going to listen to a _word _you say now that you've brought me along?" he mumbled, knowing both women were cross with his presence in the kingdom, though probably not as mad as he was uncomfortable. He had spent years performing anything and everything as penance for his desperate actions ten years prior and had really turned his mind in a more positive direction. He was much more content being relaxed and not having an entire kingdom to worry about. Looking at it now, he really didn't have it better. He had been a boy of eighteen for Heaven's sake and being invisible for years in his own household had made him hungry to be recognized and that drove him to near madness. Hans knew that in no way was an excuse, but he didn't want to be noticed now. He had been noticed a lot in the last decade, and it mostly wasn't in a positive light. If he wasn't doing good in the eyes of his kingdom and his family, he didn't want anything to do with it. And now here he was, being dragged into whatever his brother's scheme was.

"Oh, I'm quite sure she will. She may have no respect for you, but she has respect for our family and our kingdom. And if she is too distracted by you, I assume her council members will have their ears open." He gave Hans a light tap with the back of his hand. "Sitting next to _you_, the man who tried and failed to murder her, I look too good to be true." Hans' eyebrows snapped downwards and he stood straight, eye-to-eye with his brother.

"That's it. I don't want any part of this scheme. I will not be attending any negotiations, any gala—since I'm sure they'll have one, no nothing. I will keep my feet firmly planted on the wood of this vessel!"

"Scheme?" Dietrich exclaimed looking more than a little insulted and very displeased. "There is no scheme brother. I am merely trying to win her over. And I will use anything at my disposal to do so." His voice lowered to stress what he was saying. "This isn't just about me becoming King here. Do you know what that will do for our citizens, for our family? You would do well to assist. Because of _you_,"—he pointed his finger in Hans' face—"our tiny country developed such a bad reputation, trade almost entirely ceased, our people less prosperous, and our country on the precipice of a war with Arandelle and its allies. Our family and country is running out of money, we are going bankrupt. This is for us, not for me." Hans' clear green eyes found the floor, feeling all of the shame flood back into his heart, making his chest feel heavy.

"You can't just get by being invisible again, Hans. You have to grow up, quit lounging about the castle doing as you please and be more involved."

"I _have_ been more involved," Hans argued defensively.

"Oh really?" Dietrich asked skeptically. "Then why is all this news to you? How could you not know how poorly our country has been doing? Or do you choose just not to see it?" Hans narrowed his eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, brother, I wasn't living in the castle or allowed in meetings to discuss our fine kingdom for quite some time, years in fact."

"That's no excuse!" his elder brother immediately retorted slamming his fist onto the rail, and Hans flinched, knowing this to be true. Dietrich sighed, letting his shoulders sag and Hans thought that he looked ragged and sincere, as if he truly believed that the future of their kingdom road on the success of this match. So when pleading green eyes, so much like his implored to him, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay, Dietrich, okay. I will do what I can."

**As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would like to extend a thank you to those who have followed, reviewed, and favorited this story. You guys, the readers, are what keeps it all going. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Rapunzel felt a playful pluck at her wedding gown. It was a reminder of the old tradition that had woven its way through the kingdoms of Europe where single women tried to steal a bride's luck in order to find a husband to marry. Even though hers was a royal wedding, traditions were traditions and they stuck fast. Instead of allowing bits and pieces of her bouquet and wardrobe to be slowly stolen away by snatching fingers, she called together the many maidens that had attended her ceremony. Eagerly they flooded the ballroom floor as she stood on the balcony, bodies tense, waiting for a chance to catch the bouquet, the ultimate sign of luck in love. Not so eager, however, was Elsa, who was gently, but firmly coaxed into the fray by her younger, still unwed sister. _

"_Anna," Elsa chortled self-consciously, looking at the younger women excited to the point of frenzy with the idea of a life made long and happy through marriage. "Do we have to be out here?" she asked, turning to move off the beautifully polished floor. "I'm very sure that you don't need this luck, Kristoff is over the moon with you and you with him!" She actually new for a fact that the blonde mountain man was a total softy when it came to his relationship with the princess. It had been almost a year since they met, he had the date in mind and was planning to ask for her hand. He had even been arranging a special evening at Oaken's trading post for her, where they had first met. Anna sent a quick wink to her sister. _

"_Aw, come on Elsa, it will be fun! And a little extra insurance couldn't hurt, right?" A determined look was present on Anna's face complete with a small pink tongue peaking out from the corner of her lips. Elsa tried unsuccessfully to keep the smile from her face as her eyes rolled, but her sister's endearing attitude kept her firmly on the marble floor and her attention on the bride. The ivy green eyes of Rapunzel were filled with playful glee as she glanced over her shoulder before taking her bouquet into both hands and lobbing the creamy ivory and pink flowers over her head. _

_Elsa followed the movement of the bouquet as it started to fall towards the crowd of young women. It was going to miss her by a meter or two. Actually, it looked like it was headed to a pretty open space and was going to miss most girls unless they could get their full skirts into their hands and really make a move. Without warning Elsa felt her head whip back in response to a large push of forward energy on her mid-back. She had been shoved _hard_. The platinum-haired queen quickly corrected her stance and saved herself from moving too far forward and falling to the floor completely. No sooner had she straightened than did the fleshy coolness of flower petals smack her full in the face, bouncing off of her startled visage into her awaiting hands. A round of applause went up around the ladies led by the bride, who shouted "Elsa is next to be married!". Anna clapped her hands together and was laughing delightedly at her flawlessly executed plan. She had almost been afraid that she had shoved her sister too roughly, but Elsa had always been the more graceful of the two of them. It if had been her instead of Elsa, Anna would have fallen right on her face. Unbeknownst to her and the rest of the guests, the bouquet Elsa's hands had been affected by her magic, which had welled up in her palms in defense. Since she was attempting the mindset of confidence-and since it was spring-Elsa had foregone gloves in favor of bare hands even though she knew her nerves were going to be a little on edge today. This marked the first time she had sailed outside of her homeland since she was a young child—too young to remember—and as her parents had been lost at sea, she hadn't really looked forward to the voyage. However, she had stayed strong for Anna because she was just as distressed about the trip as Elsa, though her younger sister was showing it a little more on the outside. _

_Elsa quickly but politely excused herself from the vague gathering of people within earshot as festivities were shifting to that of cake cutting and dessert. She was sure the tiered confection was going to be one of the best things she would taste all year. Sure, Elsa had any baker in Arendelle at her beck and call, but she knew none of them were well-versed enough in German cuisine as to make authentic _bienenstich_. _

_Outside hidden on the veranda, she sighed, "I hope Anna saves me a piece." Her fingers skimmed along the petals of the cascading bouquet of white and stargazer lilies still in her grasp turned rigid from the enchanted freeze that had leaked from her fingertips. As she turned the bouquet to and fro in her hands, fine layers of spiky frost that now coated every surface of the blooms caught the dappled light showing through tangled ivy creeping along the pillars beside and above Elsa, making the beautifully arranged clump of flowers sparkle as if they were carved from precious gems._

"_Getting cold feet already? You only just caught them." Elsa jumped at the sound of a gentleman's voice cutting through the silence. She turned to see a young man, Eugene's friend and his junior by a three or four years. He was smiling kindly down at her where she sat with a slice of cake outstretched in offering. _

"_Cold feet, cold hands," she began morosely, looking pointedly at the lilies, "All part of my every day. Actually, I came out here for some fresh air." Not waiting for an invitation and with no regard for his expensive, well-tailored suit, he plopped down next to her, still offering her the cake. He looked to the bouquet, nodding his head at it. "Ah yes," he nodded sagely, "Nothing more stifling than the raging hope for love emanating from all of those eligible maidens." Elsa's lips quirked up at one corner as she regarded the man beside her. Encouraged by her smile, he insightfully ventured, "If I were to hazard a guess, I bet this cake isn't part of your every day. Trade me? Frosted flowers for frosted cake." _

_Elsa's smile grew warm at his offer, and she gently placed the bouquet in his hands with the warning, "Careful, they might be really cold." He shrugged dismissively at her cautionary tone, handing the plate over to her with one hand while taking the frozen flowers with the other. The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at the bouquet as he assessed it, and finally spoke with an appraising tone. "They're actually not all that cold. It's kind of like taking hold of a candelabra on a winters night: a little chilly, but nothing so bad to distract you from the beauty," he finished softly, eyes gazing now into Elsa's, but rapidly grew wide as he realized the implication behind his words and, unbeknownst to Elsa, that his private thoughts had surfaced outward. He cleared his throat with a dusty blush over the bridge of his nose. Beyond embarrassed, but for other reasons, Elsa cast her eyes elsewhere as she admitted, "I apologize, but I do not recall your name." He smiled easily, casually shrugging as if it were no big deal at all to him, slate eyes lighting up as she decided to initiate more conversation. _

"_I'm Luka Welser, Eugene's childhood friend from the orphanage." Elsa smiled as she was reminded of the connection and new prince consort's interesting past, much different than her own. Elsa's smile turned uneasy as she realized her behavior hedging impoliteness. _

"_I'm sorry, I would extend my hand as I should, but-" she trailed off, gesturing to the flowers, which were still frozen. Luka smiled, snatching her hand gently out of the air and guiding it towards him, scoffing mildly._

"_I'm not afraid of you," he teased, dimple showing with his confident smirk. He fixed her with level eye contact as his lips pressed firmly against her cool knuckles. Elsa felt a shot of electricity flow up her arms, bringing along with it fire that found it's way up her neck to her cheeks and hatched into butterflies in her stomach. This was the first _man_ to touch her, since...well, ever. Those in her kingdom normally erred on the side of caution and often chose not to touch her—not that she could blame them. Elsa hadn't even danced with another gentleman—though let it not be misunderstood that while she doesn't dance, the Queen actually does know how to dance, quite well, actually. After all, both children of the late King and Queen were tutored in the same lessons, by the same people. Elsa only had a mop stand in for a live dance partner. She forgot herself enough to become slack-jawed, mouth open like a fish. Her mind was blank and she was unable to hide her reaction, but she recovered with a murmur. "Very nice to meet you." _

_Taken aback by her very open and very genuine reaction to his forwardness—'Easy Luka, no need to lay it on so thick. Remember your nobleman manners.'-he flushed lightly around the ears and again fixated his gaze on the cake of which Elsa still had not taken one bite. _

"_I had a slice myself; it's really good." Setting the flowers momentarily on his lap, Luka opened his coat to an inner pocket where he had a fork stashed. "Here, it's clean, I promise." _

_Elsa moaned around her fork with delight as she tasted the cake, the crunch of caramelized, honeyed almonds among the sweet richness of the buttercream filling had her loading her fork with another bite before she was done chewing her first. But before she took her second bite, she gave Luka a grateful look._

"_Thank you so much. I thought I was going to miss out on cake. I panicked after the toss," Elsa confessed, not yet realizing that she was speaking more comfortably with him than she had with another person besides her sister for longer than she could remember. Luka nodded knowingly, but posed an inquiry. _

"_So either you _aren't _thrilled about good luck in issues of the heart or your improvement to the bouquet wasn't absolutely intentional." Elsa ducked her head sheepishly._

"_A little of both actually," she muttered. Luka examined the frozen floral arrangement in his hands while Elsa took another bite of the cake. _

"_How long are they gonna stay like this anyway?" Elsa watched a lock of his raven hair fall in his eyes as he peered closely at the flowers, looking for any signs of melting. _

_Elsa shrugged gracefully and was casual with her answer. "Not sure exactly. I always thought it was a little random until last summer when I realized how much magic relates to the emotions I feel. I'm still sort of learning." Elsa realized how pathetic she sounded at that moment, especially to a complete stranger. She quickly started apologizing, but Luka quickly waved it off. _

"_I don't see why you're apologizing. Honestly, I find it all rather amazing." Elsa's large eyes became fixated on this young man who was nervously running his hand over the back of his head. _

"_Me-wha-...you do?" She gulped, this time she _was_ reduced to stammering. Luka laughed nervously under the stare of the Ice Queen, but his gaze remained open and sincere. _

"_Well, yeah. The powers themselves, as well as the story from last summer was so fascinating." Elsa smiled bashfully, looking at the dirtied plate in her lap. It took her a moment to speak her next words. She often thought them, but never had said them aloud. _

"_I have always thought, even though my family and subjects have been so understanding for the most part, that my powers would scare people away. I never thought someone would find them intriguing let alone _amazing_," Elsa admitted, feeling strange not shoving her feelings and thoughts into the corner as she had for most of her life. She was determined to become herself again, and if that meant sometimes skirting the line of indecent unambiguity, then Elsa would just have to push those boundaries. She could worry about editing later. Besides, who is to say this man would ever see her again? Luka frowned faintly as if understanding something for the first time._

"_Wait, is _that_ why you are troubled by catching the bouquet? You think your powers will scare a husband off?" His tone was incredulous and she felt the heat rise in her ears with humiliation as she nodded. This was not a girlish, flirting blush, but one of absolute mortification with pure vulnerability brought on by non-idle tongues—her own in fact. Putting aside the bouquet, he turned to face her fully, taking both of her hands in his. Elsa felt panic, knowing she could freeze him at any moment with her mounting emotions: thrill and nervousness bordering on fear, fear of more embarrassment and that of...rejection? It occurred to her suddenly that she was hoping for acceptance from a man she barely knew, one she had previously had politely exchanged conversation with and one that was still holding her hands in his, even after she had troubled him with something so ridiculous as her reservations on matrimony. She bit back an exasperated groan at her own thoughts and instead focused on his dulcet voice, his tone smoothing the worried wrinkles etched into her forehead._

"_Your Majesty, I hope I'm not being too forward-," he began. Elsa surprised herself as her hushed voice cut in softly._

"_Elsa." Luka's face froze in wonder as he received his correction, but almost immediately it split into a delighted smile though he graciously made no comment on her willingness to allow him use of her given name._

"_Elsa," he began again, dimples still present as he spoke around his own grin even as it died down with the profound severity his tone took on. "Elsa, no true man could turn away from a woman as remarkable as you. And I'm not talking about just your powers. I mean your grace, absolute sincerity, your _smile_, the way you are unreserved as you speak with me—unlike many courtiers and nobility, who hide behind cattiness and deceit, your voice holds no imperial tone, you are not one to act self-important. You have known humility, remorse. And your selflessness and love for your country is known here in Corona for it has been spoken to me by my dear friends who witnessed the beginning of your reign and the transformation of your rule. Your powers are not to be shied away from. They are as unique and extraordinary as you; they are a gift to be treasured, just like the honor of making your acquaintance." Luka spoke so earnestly that it made Elsa feel dizzy. Her chest rose, as did Luka's, as her breathing became deep and harsh reflecting in her chest the heaviness his words held. She could hear the hammering of her pulse in her ears as a beat of silence passed between them and another after it, could feel the strain of the fabric across her bosom. Her large eyes seemed impossibly so as they had widened with his confession of his opinion, his _feelings _even after knowing her for such a short time, after knowing about her powers as well as her unfortunate past. _

_Elsa found her lips suddenly dry and she licked them, sapphire eyes never leaving his slate ones. "Do you truly mean all of that Luka?" she whispered, afraid of her voice breaking. The man, strong hands still encompassing her own, smiled warmly down at her._

"_Every word," he confirmed. Elsa bit her lip, but smiled, happy, yet shy. From beneath thick lashes, Luka would later swear her eyes peered into his soul. He watched as her lightly-rouged lips parted. _

"_I-"_

"_Hey! Duka Luka!" an echoed shout tore them apart to an appropriate distance, with hands in their own laps and eyes anywhere but each other. Elsa had not realized how close they had actually been until they parted and had to move back several feet to keep their propriety intact. _

"_Ugh, I wish he would stop _calling_ me that," he groaned. Elsa looked at him puzzled._

"_Who?" she asked, not recognizing the voice._

"_Eugene," Luka responded, looking thoroughly miffed. Elsa relaxed, knowing the prince to be very easy going and wasn't worried that he would comment on her absence from the reception. _

"_Amazing coincidence, you being friends from childhood and now nobles of the same kingdom," the Queen commented, hoping to forgo any awkwardness that might have stemmed from the significant conversation they were previously having. Luka took to the comment seamlessly, smiling in a much different way than before, but not any less stunning as his white, straight teeth showed. _

"_It seems a lot of my life is unexpected, but it seems to always work out for the better." Before he could elaborate on any of it, Elsa heard a different voice call out her own name, one she had heard over and over again at her door as a child into adulthood. She hadn't felt dread wash over her when thinking of her sister for well over a year, but she didn't want her to make a big deal over her interlude with the Duke. Elsa shot up and smoothed the wrinkles in her skirts, calling out to her sister and making herself visible._

"_Anna, over hear!" she called, raising a hand and shooting apologetic eyes at Luka. He also stood, making himself look a touch more proper in his stance and distance from her, so it looked as if all they were doing was conversing out of politeness. Eugene spotted them finally and stood at the top of a small group of carved stone steps where Anna had been perched searching for his elder sister, making a large sweeping motion with his hand._

"_Come on you two! It's time for some dancing!" he called and Luka waved back and made forward enthusiastically, pausing on the steps to look back at the Queen. When his mouth fell open and spoke, Elsa stilled and her eyes narrowed._

"_I beg your pardon?" she asked, unsure that she heard him correctly. He gestured to her lower half and repeated himself._

"_I said you better hurry before you give birth." Elsa took a step bewildered step backward, hand over her chest where she felt as if her heart stopped._

"_Give...birth?" she questioned brokenly. 'What could he possibly mean?'_

"_Yeah," her sister added, suddenly at her side. Wasn't she just at the top of the stairs? "You look like you're about ready to pop, and you're leaking everywhere."_

_Elsa's hands immediately flew to her stomach. "Ready to pop-?" Elsa repeated, trailing off breathlessly, round eyes taking in her swollen mid-section, too large for a simple baby. She was enormous! _

"_But how?" she cried, trying to lift her skirts to see her belly for herself, suddenly uncaring of the eyes watching her, but one skirt after another met her grasp. Hadn't she wearing only a simple gown? Billowing from under the endless fabric was an opaque fog, cold and streaming as if her powers were coming from within her. Was she truly giving birth? She searched for the pain, grasping for some reality. Wasn't there supposed to be pain?_

"_Here, let me help you there," a seemingly disembodied, echoing otherworldly voice offered. From beneath her skirts, a pale hand flipped up the gobs of fabric. Elsa screamed. _

Elsa bolted upright, interrupted during her nightmare into a state of wakefulness. Her sleeping gown was soaked with sweat, the salt and moisture causing irritation as it began to freeze to her skin, causing the gown to adhere uncomfortably. Flinging back the lush covers of her bed, she slipped her feet into furry slippers, foregoing waking her chambermaid on the way to the bathroom. She was thankful that her wealth allowed her to afford running water in the castle, though she had forgone hot water now. She quickly allowed cool water to flow into the large wash tub, not bothering to allow it to fill, wanting to wash as soon as possible.

She pealed off her sleeping gown, wincing at the burning itchiness that accompanied. Stepping into the wash tub, Elsa dipped a wide silvery bowl to the pool of water at her feet and dumped it over her loose hair that had began to crust around her temples from the sweat. Working her hand through it, she also encountered knots indicative of the tossing and turning that had tangled her into her sheets. Water washed down her as she stood in the ankle deep water, rivulets running down her like new pulses of blood, cleansing her from the inside out.

Elsa crouched, bringing her face close to the water the surface and cupped her hands in the water, spreading it over her face and the back of her neck. She stayed there for a moment, shivering more from nerves than from cold, the moisture on her pale skin catching the soft moonlight, giving her a glowing, ethereal appearance. It seemed that the subject of her anxieties at the tavern continued to plague her in her sleep.

Out of the darkness, through the cracked door into her bed chamber, she heard the sound of something falling to the floor. Her head snapped to attention, and Elsa very slowly raised to standing position, still shivering uncharacteristically. Sapphire eyes trained on the door, Elsa reached out for her robe, feeling a touch calm as she wrapped and secured it tightly around her body.

Careful not to slip, Elsa slowly tiptoed out of the basin and towards the door, shaking hand reaching out to pull it open. Her room seemed unassuming, nothing immediately came to notice as misplaced, but something seemed not quite right. Rounding her bed, she saw her pillow on the ground, and let out a sigh of embarrassed relief. From years of experience, Elsa realized she had only partially frozen her linens and pillow, and as it began to thaw, things tended to shift. She bent to pick it up, but noticed it was dry and not the least bit chilled, abnormal for something that had recently been frosted. While her magic didn't tend to leave slush, it wasn't uncommon of for there to be a feeling of cool dampness after.

A giggle sounded outside of Elsa's bed chamber door. Elsa, nerves beginning anew, approached the door, somehow already open, and peered out into the long, dark hallway. Being driven into uncomfortable situations was not something new to Elsa, but hardly was curiosity a driving factor for the Queen, who made many of her decisions based on the needs of her people and not of her own comfort. Still, she continued to move down the hallway with no aid of torch, beckoned by occasional echoing sounds of feet, laughter, and, what she saw next: frost. She thought at first that her eyes were being tricked by the low light, but as she padded down the hallway, leaning over to closely examine the twinkling patch. Her hand reached out and scooped some up, feeling the frigid, ever soft snow between her fingers. Elsa confirmed it was elemental snow, only, how did it get here? Another enthusiastic laugh sounded down the hall, moving away from her. Though large windows allowed moonlight to filter into the hallway at regular intervals, the moon was just barely waxing, and beyond the illuminated carpets in front the panes of glass, there were large bars of hallway dark and caste in shadow. Elsa felt a thrill go through her body and travel to the palms of her chilled hands as her body subconsciously prepared to defend itself. Elsa began with a step, then another, gradually making her way down the hallway, sensing the moonlight pass over her face as she overtook each and every window. With each step she crept slowly into dusky moonlight, which blinded her from what lurked in impending dark.

With the banister in sight, she approached the last rectangular window at the top of staircase. She vaguely looked out the window and stopped moving forward as a flash of color split the sky, swirling and racing across the heavens in hues of lavender, pink, and green. For a moment, Elsa felt comforted by the lights swaying in the sky, lighting the hallways and dancing along the mountain tops. It brought cool hues in through the windows, lighting the staircase enough so that she could see.

From her vantage point, she could just barely make out the doors to the grand ballroom and that they were ajar. Someone was inside. The Queen peered hard through the muted darkness, creeping closer while striving to stay atop the staircase.

"Elsa!"

Elsa whirled around, clutching a hand to her chest in attempt keep her heart securely where it belongs. The rounded body of her snowman creation was trotting towards her on short legs, and she exhaled in relief.

"Olaf," she breathed, trying to keep her voice low. She laughed nervously, feeling her heartbeat gradually return to normal as he smiled up at her. "What are you _doing_ out here?" Olaf's expression quickly changed to concern.

"Oh...my gosh, Elsa. I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," his face again shifted, now to with a wide, single-toothed smile. "But whaddaya mean, what am I doing out here? I've been looking for _you_!" he exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down. With the hem of her robe in hand, he proceeded to lead her down the stairs with excited tugs.

"For me?" Elsa parroted, confused. "Why would I be out in the halls at this time of night?" Olaf let out an inelegant guffaw and shook his head, amazed at her good humor.

"Well I figured it would be more fun to enjoy this together, and what with it freshly made, I figured you had to still be awake. But when I went to check your room, you weren't there, and-"

"Wait, wait. What?" Elsa interrupted, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes flitted to the doorway, where the doors still stood slightly ajar, but with the low light and the angle from where she was standing, she could not see directly inside. "Why would you think I was still awake. It's the middle of the night, I only woke up moments ago." It was Olaf's turn to look confused. He gazed up silent at Elsa, contemplating her logic. He broke into an abrupt laugh and swung a playful swat towards her robe.

"Oh Elsa, you are such a kidder!" He headed in the direction of the ballroom entrance. "You can try to tell me all you want that you had nothing to do with this but no one else could possibly make it." Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Make what?" she asked in a slow, suspicious voice. The twigs that were Olaf's arms pushed on the door, opening it all the way. As he strolled into the ballroom, Elsa was left gaping in the doorway.

The ballroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland, much like one she had used to entertain her sister as a child and, now on occasion, her niece and nephew. Elsa was in disbelief as she gazed across the vast marble floor, which was sparkling with mounds of elemental snow and glazed with ice. In the bluish-grey, illuminated night, she stepped forward, hearing the soft crunch of snow beneath her bare foot, but too distracted to feel its freeze. Elsa did not partake in the reveling glee that had Olaf squealing and gushing in delight for she was too alarmed by the seemingly unexplained creation of this indoor snowstorm. She ignored his calls for attention to particular objects or as he discovered delightful sights for the more demanding voices of her anxieties as they flew unbidden like streaking apparitions into her mind.

As Elsa's mind began to reel, she turned her eyes towards the heavens, attempting to take in all she could. Dauntingly oversized icicles and hanging baubles dangled overhead, while wafting snowflakes delicately fell from the ceiling, finding fine purchases on her hair and eyelashes. Not giving care to her footwork, one of Elsa's heals caught the top of her other foot, sending her toppling backwards.

"Oof," she grunted as air was forced out of her. Her fall was unexpectedly soft, however, as her backside and heels of her hands met a powdery snow drift she didn't remember creating. She didn't move to get up right away, laying on her back, trying to steady her breathing and make sense out of all of this. Suddenly, instead of the wintery ceiling, there was a face in her line of vision—a face made of snow.

"Hi mother!" it cried, in a voice not dissimilar from her own as a child. Elsa screamed and scrambled away, taking this opportunity to right herself and face whatever _it_ was.

Well, it was a child, a child made of snow. It—actually, decidedly _she—_smiled at Elsa, hands clasped in front of her body, looking up at Elsa with love and admiration. From the very child-like countenance and body language, Elsa ventured to guess that she was indeed a child in her mind. She approached her slowly and bent down so that she may look her in the eye.

"Where did you come from?" Elsa asked softly, fearing the answer. The little girl covered a hand over her mouth with a small hand, hiding her wide smile. She pointed at Elsa and cried gleefully, "You made me!" Elsa bowed her head, hiding her tight lips and glassy eyes from the girl, knowing she wouldn't understand her grim expression. Forcing a wide smile, hoping it was passable as joy, she raised her eyes to look at her.

She was a pretty little girl, sparkling and white. Her snowy hair was styled in a bun with little strings of fine ice strung through, as if it was a ribbon holding each and every tendril. Her eyes were not like Marshmallow's, a hollow set of spherical eye sockets, but instead reminded her of Olaf, with eyes as real and as alive as her or any other person. She had billowing around her a silvery blue ice sleeping gown, much like one Elsa had worn as a child.

Controlling her voice so that it wouldn't waiver with the immense disappointment she felt, Elsa said, "Well so I did, didn't I." Standing to her full height, Elsa reached down to take the little girl's hand in her own and lead her from the ballroom.

–-

There was so much he loved about his wife. Her tenacity when it came to things she cared about that he encountered when they first met, the way her smile always goes all the way to her eyes, the abundance of love that she showered upon him and their children, as well as the way her belly curved as their child grew. However, right now he loved different things: the way she mewled into his ear as his stroke hit a particular deep spot inside of her, the way her head tilted back in ecstasy with her eyebrows just barely drawing together as their hips met, the way the early morning light caught on her smooth, bare skin, and the way her velvety sheath pulsed, tightening against him as her breathing became ragged and shallow. She was falling over the edge, and she was bringing him with her. As his focus moved to her sounds and the sight of her laid out before him, Kristoff's movements became instinctual and his pleasure primal. He felt his own pressure and the anticipation for their final moment together build.

There was a knock at the door.

Anna jumped at the sound and he froze, startled and then quickly angry at the interruption. There was no other sound but that of their shallow, labored breaths.

Kristoff whispered to Anna as he glided in and out of her at a controlled, torturous pace, "Maybe we are hearing things." Anna writhed on the bed, but he could clearly see the internal struggle play out across her face. The voice of reason, she shook her head.

"What if it's one of the kids?"

"The kids never come to our room at night," the blonde scoffed, ready to write off their early, _early_ morning visitor. "Eva always goes straight to Anders, and Anders is too much of a little man to come here for a nightmare." An achingly slow withdraw coupled with a forceful thrust had Anna's eyes rolling back in her head and he watched her stifle her own moan with a bite to her bottom lip. An extra zing of pleasure raced down his spine and straight to his balls as he watched her struggle for air.

The knock sounded again and Kristoff swore. Anna's pants receded and shook her head again, this time holding her hips, the same ones that had betrayed her as they kept rhythm with his, still against her husband.

More firmly this time, she maintained her previous hypothesis, "Well, it still may very well be one of them. And since he doesn't come to us normally, if it _is_ Anders it may be an emergency." Kristoff bowed his head in defeat. With an aggravated growl he withdrew from his wife and started towards the chamber door, pulling the sheets with him to make himself decent, eliciting sound of protest from Anna.

"Hey, what am I supposed to cover up with?" she squealed, laughing as she tried to catch the corners of the soft material. Kristoff turned around, eyeing his wife's normally svelte physique that had been softened by the pregnancy, making her more supple and round in places. The soft light of the moon caught on the outlines of her body and even in the dim light, he could see she was flushed from their coupling. It took every ounce of Kristoff's self control not to go back to her right then, especially considering the _look_ she was giving him as she watched him appreciate her.

He groaned appreciatively in the back of his throat and then pointed at her. "You, you vixen, will stay right there," then he continued, his voice taking on a husky note, "We are not through yet." As he turned his back to put his hand on the knob, Anna could not suppress the shudder that ran through her.

On the other side of the door, Elsa bit her lip, nervous and impatient. She was half tempted just to open the door and go get her sister herself. The snow child on the other hand stood besides her, feeling no sense of urgency. Instead the girl watched the ice hem of her sleeping gown constrict and subsequently umbrella as she twirled to and fro. Elsa took a mental note with a hint of intrigue that the sleeping gown still looked soft and supple, not like the heavy, weighty appearance of the first ice gown she ever made.

She knocked again, this time venturing to say sister's name through the door.

"Who is Anna?" the little girl, queried, still twirling now with her hands clasped behind her back. Elsa looked down at her and smiled as she answer, "My sister," and although she had given her attention to the girl, her voice failed to sound anything but far away and distracted, but the girl remained nonplussed. Elsa eyes were fixated on the knob as she reached out to grasp it, but she jumped and immediately withdrew her hand when the door swiftly became ajar, but only just enough for Kristoff to make his face visible.

"Elsa?" he asked, sounding as though she was the last person he expected to see in front of his door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Anna." Kristoff narrowed his eyes, blinking as though he could not process her request.

"Elsa, you _do _understand that it's the middle of the night." Not liking the tone her brother-in-law was taking with her, Elsa couldn't help but sound exasperated.

"Yes, of course I under-" She was cut off again but Kristoff, who was getting quite the high and mighty tone to his voice. "And this is the same sister that doesn't always get the best of sleep during pregnancy." Elsa felt a pang of guilt, but she rallied her feelings. She would not have come to speak to Anna if she didn't need to and at this point, Elsa felt desperate. Elsa felt herself starting to crumble under the weight of all of her feelings and leaned into the door slightly with her hand on the knob. "Please Kristoff, I really need to talk to her." Not sensing or not caring about the desperation in her voice, Kristoff stood like a rock on the other side of the door.

'Probably got that from his troll parents,' Elsa thought sourly.

"Can't this wait until morning?" he asked. To her side, the little frost girl watched her creator struggle to open a door and decided to aid her mother.

She placed her small hand on the thick, beautifully polished wood. 'If mother needs this door open, I will open it for her.'

Kristoff wasn't exactly sure what happened, one moment he was standing at the door, sheets around his waist and speaking to his sister-in-law, the next moment a force knocked him flat on his back. He heard a yelp come from his wife and a muffled whisper come from the door, so he assumed Elsa, but he couldn't tell as the sheets that had once been giving him semblance of decency had flown over his head. As he struggled in the tangling folds of the sheet, he heard Anna ask bewildered, "What in the world?" As his visual field cleared, he saw Elsa standing in the doorway, frozen with her hands over her mouth. Beside her, with a triumphant grin stood a snow girl, hand still out from hence she had forced the door open. Elsa realized with a mix of shock and horror, that she had produced her own burst of icy magic for this purpose. Dread found it's way into her throat, constricting and tightening. She swallowed once, twice, trying to rid herself of this feeling.

Across the room Kristoff was attempting to cover his nakedness, as well as his wife's, within the voluminous folds of bedclothes. Now truly angry, Kristoff let his voice raise to a yell.

"What the hell is going on, Elsa?" The snow girl's voice rung through the room, bouncing off the high ceilings.

"We came to see Aunt Anna!" Panicked, Elsa finally found her voice, apologizing profusely to her family.

"I'm sorry-I-I'm so, so sorry." Then Elsa turned to her creation, who was beaming at her, waiting for praise for the good dead she had bestowed upon Elsa. "Sweetie, we don't barge into people's rooms. We must be invited," she chastised gently.

"Aunt Anna?" her sister peeped from behind her broad husband. Elsa's face held a pained expression as things she would have rather discussed quietly in a chat with her sister flew into the open, and obviously interrupted a _sensitive_ time in her sister's evening.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but Kristoff wouldn't let me in," she said, not at all pointedly, sounding more exhausted than anything. "I-I made her in my sleep."

Anna very rudely snorted in laughter and her hand immediately went over her mouth at the wounded look on her sister's face at her reaction. "Oh no, I'm sorry Elsa. But really, this isn't a very big deal."

"Not a big enough deal to bust our door down, either," Kristoff muttered peevishly.

"But I didn't-"

In total disbelief, Elsa looked from her creation to her sister, who was exchanging an amused look with Kristoff. Elsa began to feel angry and hurt at her sister's reaction, and Anna's voice floated over to her from across the room, as it was clear she was not going to be moved from the spot where she was apparently rooted.

"Elsa, you know I'm here for you, but I think this can wait until morning, after we have all had a little shut eye."

"But-"

"Especially you," Anna continued over her older sister's protests, "You look exhausted. You have made things before, and it's never been this huge of a deal. You shouldn't jump straight into panic mode." Elsa sighed, knowing she couldn't expect much else in the middle of the night, especially when she was being ganged up on by the couple. Feeling as though she might cry from disappointment, frustration, and, indeed, exhaustion Elsa attempted to keep a stiff upper lip as she nodded, taking the chilled hand of her little creation and departed from the room. Once she was out of the doorway, Anna quickly slipped across the moonlit room, closing one door, then the other. She turned to face her husband, hands behind her back as she leaned against the door, a very knowing smile gracing her lips. She took the lower between her teeth before parting her lips, asking in a low, sultry voice, "Now, _husband_. Where were we?"

Down the hall, Elsa lead the snow girl to one of the guest rooms, but then thinking better of it turned and walked briskly to where she knew Olaf spent his nights. She knocked on his door. Just her luck this evening-no answer. But before she could walk away, he came trotting down the hallway towards her, calling out.

"Elsa! Wuthca doin? You left the wonderland." Elsa smiled down at him as he reached passed her to open the door.

"Olaf, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave in such a hurry," Elsa apologized, knowing the snow man had never been anything but pleasant and supportive. He had even helped save her sister's life, there was no reason to displace any of her frustration on him.

He waved his twig of a hand, dismissing her apology as he walked into his room, going to turn on the lamp. "I understand, don't worry about it."

The room became dimly lit and Elsa gestured for the snow girl to come forward. She guided her to stand in front of her, so she could place her hands on her shoulders in presentation.

"Olaf, I need you to do me a favor. Since she is new and doesn't have her own space yet, would you mind keeping an eye on this little one this evening. I don't know if she will need a flurry to keep her ice-"

"I don't," the girl interjected happily. Elsa squeezed her shoulders in recognition, giving her a warm smile but then continuing.

"Even so, I think it would be good for her to be in this room with you for the evening. Can you do that for me, Olaf?" Olaf reached out for the girls hand, ready to do what his Queen and creator wished but the little girl hesitated, looking to Elsa.

"Do I have to? I want to stay with you." Elsa knelt down and spoke softly to her.

"I think this will be the best tonight until we can get you your own space. I have no place for you to sleep, I don't want to put you on the floor, and I don't think putting both of us in my bed would work," Elsa reasoned. The little girl's face crumbled into sadness and her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes began shining with unshed tears. Elsa felt her heart break for her.

"I will stay here with you until you fall asleep," the queen conceded. There were two small twin beds in the room, but they appeared untouched for the most part. Elsa realized even after years of knowing her snowman, she was unsure if Olaf truly slept, or if he just rested in the room.

'No," she thought, reminding herself of many conversations she had shared with the snowman, 'He speaks of his dreams, surely these are not waking dreams. He must sleep.' She let the little girl lead her to the bed of her choice, as Olaf didn't seem to have a preference, but seemed very happy to have a roommate.

Very much like she had done earlier that evening with her nephew, she allowed her snow girl to climb under the summer comforters and sheets, though she doubted it made much of a difference to someone made of snow. She sat with her and gradually the eyes of the girl began to droop and her lids lowered until she was seemingly asleep.

Elsa rose, glancing toward Olaf who was snoring on his own bed. As she shut the wooden door, she peeked through the crack at her resting creations and slowly shut the door.

The queen made her way down the long hallways to her own, large chambers and as she finally had her bed in sight, began to stumble from pure exhaustion. Realizing her fatigue, Elsa didn't even bother to slip out of her robe or pull her covers over her body. The platinum haired woman soon succumbed to her dreams while resting her head on her hands, curled in the center of her bed as the sun began to rise.

**Just want to give a big shout out to all those who follow, favorite, and read this story! I appreciate your support and hope this chapter finds you well :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers!

I wanted to thank you for your patience while waiting for this update as well as your continued support of this story. My computer needs repair, and coupled with the fact that I have been working a unpaid internship so I can't pay for the repair, I have been slower than usual. I have commandeered my boyfriend's computer for updates, writing in notebook in the meantime. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but as I continued writing, I realized the end of this chapter as it stands seemed to be appropriate. So I have some stuff written originally as a continuation, so hopefully I will have another update coming soon.

Enjoy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa's first conscious thought when she woke was of the pounding pain in her head. She cracked an eye open, groggily raised her head, feeling stiff and like her joints were creaking as she sat up. Her head found support in her cradling hands. A groan found its way to her throat as tried to decide if sleeping so hard meant she was well-rested or if she could use a few more hours. Dreams of Luka aside-and not because they made the heat rise in her face-the rest of her dreams had been rather _disturbing_, which could explain her residual exhaustion. She was thankful that they turned out to be dreams and that she awoke in her bed.

In her sleep-hazed gaze, she soon realized the fuzzy edges wrapping around her wrist was the sleeve of her robe. Elsa blinked forcefully a few times, attempted to focus both of her eyes as well as her mind. Not only was she in her robe, not something she slept in or even remembered putting on before bed, but she was also sat atop her covers. Her eyebrows drew together briefly, considering that what she had thought-hoped-had been a dream had indeed been real. Attempting to ignore the pulsating pain behind her eyes, Elsa's feet found the ground and she pushed herself with some effort to stand, dragging her feet as she walked towards her window. Her lithe fingers found the heavy, detailed fabric of the drapes, drawing them back with quick sweeps of her arms. Instant regret sounded through her teeth as she hissed, the sun blazing through her window panes too much for her light-sensitive eyes. Elsa turned her back to the nearly mid-day sun, determined to pull herself together through her exhaustion and headache.

She groaned softly as she made her way into her bathing area, splashing water onto her face and burying her face into a fluffy towel. The brisk coolness of the water seemed to help her shake off her drowsiness for she swiftly disrobed, sending the fine fabric to the floor in her haste. Dressing in a simple royal blue pinafore dress with dove gray buttons over a matching short sleeved blouse and petticoat, she donned a pair of simple black modest heals with stockings. Critiquing her reflection in the mirror, she noticed that she looked a little pale-well-more pale than usual, from lack of sleep. Knowing it was late in the day, she skipped her normal make up and ignored the darkness roosting in the lower corners her eyes, settling with a few quick pinches to her cheeks to give her face some color.

Once dressed and hair secured in a spiraled braided bun, she stood in front of the heavy wooden doors of her room, conscious that she was hesitating, hand just hovering over the cool metal of the doorknob. Determined and without further ceremony, Elsa's fingers grasped the smooth knob, pulling both doors open wide. Before her, sitting on the ground, the little snow girl leaned against a hallway wall, dutifully quiet. The little white head raised at the sound of the doors opening, and her face lit up. The snow girl scrambled to stand quickly, trotting over to her creator. As she approached, she slowed, unsure if the Snow Queen was as happy to see her as the outward appearance of the regal woman betrayed neither happiness nor excitement. To Elsa's credit, she kept her expression soft as she realized that she had indeed been awake last night and that the nightmare she thought she had awoken from was continuing.

"Good morning, mother. I'm happy to see you. I missed you." Elsa's shoulder's relaxed at the small declaration from the small voice, unable to return the sentiment, but thinking her sense of panic and dread was overreaction. Olaf had been a mostly unconscious creation, brought to life under extreme emotional release. The difference being Olaf didn't have magic, was a positive memory from her childhood with her sister, and his origin in her mind clearly known. The one in front of her, however, was a mystery. What did this small being mean to her? What prompted her powers to act out in her sleep, to manifest in such a way? Answers to these questions she could only assume would find her eventually.

For the time being, Elsa still very much desired conference with Anna, so she took the snowy hand and led the way to the solar, knowing that was the most likely place to find her family as they tended to migrate there in the mornings, even though the sun was high enough to indicate midday was almost upon them. Elsa walked at a quick pace, and Jassa had to walk double time to keep at her side.

"So where're we going?" she asked, eyes all over the walls, the doors, and peering down any hallway they passed.

"Uh," Elsa faltered, thrown slightly that there was still this little live being trotting alongside her, "We are going to the solar to look for Anna."

"Oh, good. I'd like to see Aunt Anna again," she grinned, hopping on her toes, containing her urge to run ahead. She wouldn't even know which way to go. Elsa glanced in her direction and couldn't help cracking a smile at the energy and excitement coming from the little snow girl. The little things attitude and emotions were infectious and Elsa felt herself mirroring them sans resistance.

"Well, let's hope we find her there, then," Elsa offered. And they did find Anna there, along with Kristoff and their two children. Eva spotted them first with her sharp hazel eyes and she was up in a flash, her unbound buttery blond hair bouncing in waves behind her. In true spirit of her mother, Eva did not show one iota of bashfulness as she examined the snow girl closely, cooing, "Oh, she's so pretty." Jassa watcher her closely, her violet eyes almost wary and Elsa found herself tensing as she did. In but a moment, Eva's eyes popped back up to the snow girl's face. Her niece stood with her feet far apart, confident smile on her face lent itself to her eyes.

"What's your name?" The young snow girl looked lost and turned unsure eyes to Elsa. Elsa looked down at her, snowy form shining in the ample light in the room and her answer was near immediate.

"Jassa." A patch of snow in the summer sun.

Across the room, not missed by the Queen, Kristoff pulled a face at the use of a Sami word for the name of the snow girl. Elsa felt the prickling of frustration crawling up her chest and into her throat. The Sami people and their cultures were being threatened by much of the Nordic people, but Queen Elsa refused to bend at the pressure of Arendelle's neighbors. Elsa had been trying in earnest to secure support for the Sami people, as well as safe havens within her borders. Was her knowledge of their language and use of the word not a show of solidarity? And she still didn't understand the defensive nature he held at the mere mention of the native peoples.

'He was all but left abandoned as a child,' she thought and gritted her teeth as her brother-in-law called her over. "Do you mind coming over here for a second? They'll be just fine," he said in reference to the children who were exchanging niceties and curious questions. 'Even if orphaned, how can he be so connected to a people who all but allowed him to be kidnapped by those trolls,' she continued within her mind. Those boulders never sat right with her. Elsa didn't like feeling ungrateful for Grandpabi saving her sister, but she felt like he could have been a bit more clear in their guidance offered to her parents. Maybe then she wouldn't have been feared by them, wouldn't have feared herself. Anna had seen the knot between her eyes and placed a soothing hand on her arm as she finally reached them. Elsa looked up and saw that Kristoff had turned his eyes to the ceiling, most likely a result of a silent scolding from his wife. 'Play nice,' Anna's look said as she leveled him with a soft, endearing smile. He seemed to relax almost immediately and his posture rakish as he took a second attempt in a conversation with Elsa.

"So, some blizzard you got going in the ballroom," was his opening line and Elsa faltered at the memory of what she had discovered.

Not passing along the knowledge of who turned the room into a frozen flurry-'Not that they want to listen, anyway,' she thought with a pang of bitterness-Elsa gave a nod with a somewhat detached air. Anna either didn't notice the coolness between her sister and her husband or she didn't let it effect her. Her tone was sunny and bright, so much so, that last night's brush off started to fade away from Elsa's mind.

"We actually haven't been able to eat breakfast yet. Cook isn't even able to get in. We have all tried," Anna informed her rather rationally for a pregnant woman prone to hunger binges. Elsa gave her a firm nod, "I'll go take care of it. Jassa," she called over to the child who was mesmerizing her "cousins" with gracefully bouncing snowflakes. Jassa immediately bounded over to where Elsa was beckoning, leaving the few snow flakes she had created shimmering and unmelting in the sunlight.

As the two sorceresses exited the solar together, Elsa posed a crucial question to Jassa. "Do you know how to properly control your magic?" Her answer was pensive silence as Jassa placed a hand to her chin and, finally, shrugged. Deciding to elaborate on her question, the Snow Queen broke down her queery into manageable pieces.

"You seem to not have any difficulty creating snow, right?" The question seemed almost superfluous as Elsa was certain now that she hadn't created the snowstorm in the ballroom while sleeping, but that in fact Jassa had done so. The little snow princess shook her head and readied her palm for demonstration.

Before Jassa could even begin to pool iciness into her hand, Elsa gently pressed her palm over hers, quelling the magic before it grew. Elsa showed no fear or urgency, but instead asked, "Do you know how to deconstruct your snow and ice?" Jassa looked at her with confusion, the world unfamiliar to her. Elsa sighed through frustration and partially through relief. Relief because she had avoided using the word "destroy." Thoughts and connections to destruction and chaos had always accompanied her when it came to her powers following the fateful accident with Anna and the resulting trollish advice. Ever since the Frozen Summer, she held a exceedingly more positive view of her birthright, something she wanted to instill in her children, given they inherit the powers at all.

Frustration made her teaching moment and connection with her created taste bitter as she understood the difficulty she faced teaching a child about something so serious without planting a seed of doubt that had the potential to grow into strangling vines of fear. Elsa desired to more than anything promote acceptance while also urging caution and respect for a magic so strong.

"Okay, then. How about we don't make more snow or ice until we know how to do that, hm?" The request didn't seem to bother the small snow girl, didn't interrupt her almost skipping gate, and it certainly didn't seem to effect her in any negative fashion. In fact, she was quite agreeable.

"Okay, mother!"

Elsa and Jassa approached the top of the stairs and discovered the snow drifts to be unruly and slowly rising like dough left to rest. Now where to begin? Elsa decided to start with what she knew as they stood in front of the snow bank attempting to engulf the ballroom. "Let's start with the most important part, the key to controlling your powers: love." Immediately the girl's face split into a wide smile.

"I know what that is!" she exclaimed. "I know because I love you." Elsa winced inwardly, feeling a pang shoot straight through her heart and the heavy weight of the feeling she didn't reciprocate left to sit firmly in her chest. 'Hopefully, soon...' she thought, resisting the urge to wring her hands together.

"Okay, think only about that feeling and hold onto it. Once you have it let me know," Elsa instructed. Jassa cupped her little hands like a gentle bowl, as if she was holding something as fragile as a butterfly. Seeing the immense concentration on her creation's face, Elsa's voice came gently to Jassa's ear in further guidance. "Focus on a spot you want to make go away, and replace the snow with that feeling. Does that make sense?" Jassa's face had grown even more intense with concentration, but she was able to turn her eyes to Elsa's and nod.

Elsa almost missed it: the slight pull at the core of her being. It tugged at her heart, at her very essence, and for a moment she felt like she was going to be ill. While it had come on gradually, it left abruptly, and all that Elsa focused on was the snow girl's hand stretched toward the drift and slowly the individual flakes began to rise into the air. Emerging as singlets, then small floating streams, and finally what appeared to be whole layers of snow lifted into the air, disappearing with a small, fairy-like tinkling. Elsa smiled, forgetting her spell of nausea with a sense of triumph.

"Very good!" Elsa encouraged, feeling the excitement and happiness at the accomplishment that had taken her fifteen years to ever achieve. "Let's try again."

After nearly a dozen of successful small area clearance, the queen encouraged Jassa to expand areas, and the snow princess began to make quick work of the ballroom. Drifts disappeared, icicles shrank, and within an hour, the winter landscape transformed back into the grand room of smooth marble. From across this room, Gerda's voice echoed in hailing tone.

Elsa turned her attention away from her creation, with a twinge of annoyance, knowing that their moments of connection and any insight into why she was created squelched for attention of others. But, such was to be expected. She was the Queen Consort, ruler of the entire country. It wasn't often that she had many moments to herself, and she had just invited other countries into the mix with this suitor business. At the thought, Elsa felt her headache returning, the pressure behind her eyes grew and she mentally grumbled, 'I need to eat something.' The sapphire-eyed woman pushed passed the feeling at the look of worried look she was receiving.

"We have just gotten urgent word regarding the Sami village at the border of Arendelle and Fjordern." Elsa's gaze sharpened.

"What happened?"

"According to the messenger, Fjordern is preparing to start-and may have already begun at this point-an assimilation process." Lead felt like it had been dropped into Elsa's stomach.

"Ready my horse," she instructed, but then quickly remembered the small presence as Jassa tugged at the smooth volume of her skirt. She thought better of her previous request. "Actually, please ready my horse and the carriage. Await further instructions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anna next saw her elder sister, Elsa was walking briskly into the gardens, where she and her children had gathered to enjoy the fresh air. Elsa sent Jassa towards the children while the grass made damp rustling as if folded beneath her hurried steps.

Elsa stood before Anna, who hadn't bothered to stir, finally having found a comfortable spot. Anna made a show to get up, but Elsa silently communicated foregoing the manners of polite conversation for the sake of the expectant woman before her by placing her palm face down ahead of her. Anna shot her a graceful look as she lounged back in the shade, thankful that the bark of the tree she maintained as her back rest was smooth and forgiving.

Before Elsa could speak, Anna pleasantly observed, "That took longer than usual." Not having time for relaxed chit chat with her sister, Elsa patiently explained as concisely as possible.

"Jassa needed instruction on how to clear her snow." Anna's eyebrows drew together as she sat up straight, looking at Elsa apprehensively as if she hadn't heard her correctly, or rather afraid that she _had_.

"Wait. Jassa-" She cut herself off, watching with trepidation as her children chased each other with this..._thing_. Elsa's patience grew thin as she watched her sister's turquoise orbs swirl with emotion as this piece of information turned over in her brain. Her face began to take on the expression of a frightened doe as it finally registered with her. Her gaze and voice were far away as she muttered, "She has powers?"

Well-practiced poise remained in control of Elsa's graceful figure as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the irony and cross her arms in irritation. This had been exactly what she had tried to tell her sister the night previous, and now the desired attention to her concerns presented itself when she did not hold the luxury of time for discussion.

And she made sure to tell her sister so, "Yes, but I can't discuss that right now. I have some urgent business to which I need to attend. The Sami village at our borders has come under attack. Time is not on our side, I need to ask you to please watch Jassa for me."

Before Anna could even consider an answer, cries of distress rang from the trio of children. Anna was on her feet in an instant, moving to them with Elsa at her side. Both Jassa and Eva were on their rumps on the grass with Anders standing protectively in front of his sister. Eva was already wailing with large tears rolling down her round cheeks. Anna swept in to cradle her child, crooning comforting sound as she bent over her. Elsa knelt in front of Jassa, whose face was crumpled, ready to cry at any moment.

"What happened?" Elsa asked softly, smoothing her hand over the fine, icy tendrils of Jassa's hair. Jassa's fists began to rise to her eyes as her little voice hitched, a cry sticking in her throat.

"Anders pushed me!" she wailed.

Immediately, Anders retorted defensively, "She pushed Eva first!"

Elsa glanced over her shoulder to Anna who, with Eva still sobbing over her shoulder, shared a look with the Ice Queen that demanded explanation. Elsa turned to Jassa and asked quietly, "Is that true?"

"It is!" Anders insisted behind her back, only to get a sharp 'hush' from his mother. Elsa waited until, glumly, Jassa nodded. Concerned, Elsa pressed, "Why would you push someone, Jassa? That is not nice." Elsa's face crumpled.

"Because they said I wasn't real!" Jassa cried, distraught. Elsa blanched, almost not believing her niece and nephew would assert such a thing.

"Well, she's not! And she's not a princess, neither!" Anders shouted, his temper he inherited from his mother on display and righteous anger turning his face ruddy.

"Anders!" His mother barked in reprimand. Knowing he had gone too far, his mouth clamped shut, and he trudged over to his mother, eyes downcast. Displeasure was clearly written on her face as she regarded her son. "You, young man, will be spending the rest of the day in your room until I say otherwise. Gerda!" The woman to whom she called came from her place at the garden entrance where she had been waiting for more information from Elsa, and Anna deposited her hiccoughing daughter into her arms with similar instructions of confinement to her room.

In the meantime, Elsa had calmed down her snow child and stood hand in hand with her, eyes expectantly trained on her auburn-haired sister. When Anna raised her eyebrows and let out an irritable, "What?" Elsa felt her eyes narrow oh so slightly.

"I need an answer, Anna. Will you please watch Jassa?" Anna hesitated and gave sidelong glance. Finally, urgency shattered the last of Elsa's patience.

"Why won't you just give me an answer? What is it that could possibly call for such a pause when considering the simple request of watching a child?" Temper flaring to push against her sister's, Anna let her maternal instincts voice her concerns. "I didn't know she had powers, Elsa. How can I know she can control it? Can you assure me, guarantee me she won't lose whatever control she might have, and she won't hurt my kids?" Without hesitation, Elsa replied firmly.

"She would not hurt them."

"It may have escaped your notice, but she just tried to, " Anna indicated scathingly. Elsa took her sister's words through half-lidded eyes, as if regarding a disrespectful child.

"It may have escaped yours, but she is a child. On top of that, she was obviously provoked." Anna sputtered and rudely knifed a hand toward Jassa.

"A child?" her voice rose, incredulous. "She's a snowman, an enchanted snowman." Anna paused between words, emphasizing each pointedly. Elsa began to sweep Jassa behind her protectively.

"She is right in front of her. I never knew you to voice such cruel thoughts, and aloud, and to a child no less!" Anna let the child comment roll by. The younger of the two women raised her nose and crossed her arms haughtily.

"Well, I wasn't raised to lie, and I certainly haven't raised my child with to, either."

"Ah, yes, well you certainly also haven't raised them to be leaders of the kingdom if you invite such cold-hearted thoughts."

Anna balked. "You would take away their birthright over something they did as children?" Anna all but shrieked, near hysterics. Elsa, exasperated, deflated and rubbed her eyes as the incessant pounding behind her them beat like a drum.

"No," she sighed, feeling emotionally exhausted, "You know that's not what I meant. I mean to say that they aren't proper role models to be so callous. And Anna, can't you realize that's what you're doing?" Anna scoffed, dismissing Elsa's words with a sharp turn of her head, her eyes rolling upwards. Elsa watcher her childish display, and realized they may have been raised by the same parents and taught by the same tutors, but all the energy given to teaching grace under pressure and emotional control seemed to have been bequeathed unto only herself in attempt to control her powers. And for a moment, Elsa pitied her Anna. Had she been neglected in the wake of her frost?

"She has no birthright," Anna spat, misinterpreting Elsa's words in her ire. "And she could really hurt my kids, even if by accident, or have you forgotten all the times you have hurt me?" Anna knew she had hit a tender nerve at the struck look that crossed Elsa's face. Fleetingly, Anna felt guilty as Elsa looked as if she might cry, but it quickly dissipated as Elsa leveled her with a gaze of raw fury. Her anger remained and was coupled by the intimidation at the fierceness behind her eyes. When the queen spoke, her voice was dangerously low.

"They could have hurt her, too. I worry for her as you do for them."

"It's not the same," Anna grumbled, trying to keep control of her voice and not further expose her own temper. It was Elsa's voice that rose this time in frustration.

"How?" she cried. "How is it not the same? I care about her. I made her. She came from me as Anders and Eva came from you. How is she so different? Why can't I-"

"Because she is not your child!" Anna roared.

Elsa's mouth closed with a click of her teeth, and she stared her sister down, hurt and angry, but Anna refused to back down, refused to apologize for any words said. So Elsa whirled, taking Jassa by the hand, and left the garden at a clipped pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you again, lovelies! Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeey! Yeah I know, Anna was less than gracious and overreacting, but let's all remember she's pregnant and hormones don't turn any of us into logical, happy people. I know you guys remember puberty...shudder. **

Elsa blinked back angry tears, striding with hastening purpose to her carriage. As she arrived, Elsa was pleased to see her horse had indeed been prepared and was tethered to walk alongside the carriage.

"Jassa, I need you to-"

"Your majesty!" Elsa heard the alert clear across the courtyard. As her eyes scanned, she saw the company of Spain approaching, followed by Gerda who was flanked by two royal guards. The mild panic on her council woman's face as well as the urgency in the knight's run told her all she needed to know.

One of the guards reached her first, as the Spanish had their pace set by the old woman. He bowed before her prior to speaking.

"I apologize, your majesty. They refused to heed our orders to not seek you out, but as guests of the royal family, we cannot use force to-." Elsa patiently held up her hand as his distress caused him to speak in a tone almost frenzied. The guard, young and freckled, looking quite like her sister in expression, stopped at her gesture and let a great sigh flow from his nostrils. The Ice Queen gave the young man a gracious smile and then turned her attention to Prince Ramon as he approached. Elsa took note of the fine details of his face, seeing the knot between his dark brows and the slight protrusion of his full lower lip, cinnamon colored on his sculpted face.

'Oh Christ,' she thought in mild disgust. This Spanish prince was _pouting_.

"Queen Elsa," Luis asserted as he came to stand in front of her, since Ramon had yet to raise his voice, simpering before her as his small entourage came to his aid. Luis tilted his head back, allowing himself a view down his hooked nose at the queen. "As you were aware, we were scheduled by your hand to propose terms today, and yet here we find you preparing your leave."

Elsa inclined her head, keeping herself calm and not allowing any show of (anger). "You do."

"Such disrespect to the crown," Maria Constance sniffed. A different guard, of strong stature and with a well-maintained mustache upon his upper lip immediately rose to defend Elsa, hackles raised. "Disrespect?" he snarled, allowing his grip to tighten around the sturdy spear he carried. "This is the _Queen_ before you!" Elsa let her eyes slide to him, belaying his further defense, but silently sending him gratitude for his loyalty.

"Apologies," he muttered, realizing his error and falling silent. There was a tense silence, which Elsa could feel straining the muscles of all in company. Jassa peaked out the carriage door, feeling the change in countenance. Her violet eyes met the Prince's, and she hastily ducked back into the cab.

"As you say, I am well aware of our previously scheduled meeting, and I apologize for having to postpone it." Prince Ramon allowed a satisfied smile to spread across his face. Elsa's eyes flicked to it, fixing on his expression. "However," she continued quietly, "You come upon me claiming injustice when I sent you information on this postponement.

"_Si_," Maria Constance confirmed, "but you cannot expect us to wait while you deal with savages." Elsa tensed her hands at her sides, resisting the urge to ball them into fist of forming rage. Elsa straightened even taller as the aged woman barreled forth in her verbal onslaught. "The Spanish Crown will not be tossed aside for something of so little consequence as the lives of a few heathens..."

Elsa felt her focus narrow, edges of her vision fuzzy while Maria Constance's mouth sharpened. She watched the lips sucked inward by a near toothless mouth form words she was hearing. Elsa closed her eyes, fighting off her temper and a worsening headache. Elsa interrupted the old woman as gracefully as possible, turning around as she did so.

"Please excuse me," the platinum-haired woman ground out stiffly. She stepped into the carriage, and the door was closed by a guard behind her. Jassa looked upon her apprehensively, wanting to ask her questions that plagued her mind. But before she had the change, Ramon was suddenly filling the open window above the door of the carriage. His knuckles gripped the sill, white with the force of his grip. He bared his teeth in rage, and Elsa was surprise to find that when his mouth opened to speak, she and her creation were not met with shouts, but with a low voice, shaking in effort to keep even.

"I am the crowned Prince of _Spain_, and I will not be dismissed thus." Elsa felt Jassa's hand latch onto her like a vice, and saw her fear clearly in her large orbs. She gently rested her hand over the smaller one made of snow to calm the child.

"Prince Ramon, you overstep. If Spain desires to have consideration in this judgement of suitors, you will not dismiss matters of importance to this Kingdom." If possible, the pupils of his eyes diminished to pinpricks in his rage as the Queen's words registered in his mind. She was imposing, beautiful in her coldness. He was sure if they collided he would scorch a trail through her consciousness, and she would slick his with ice that would never melt. This match was too important, more important that those natives. How could she not see that? "Step back before a wheel crushes those royal feet of yours, or a javelin of the royal guard find the back of your head."

Ramon's dark eyes blazed at the challenge, and he leaned further into the window. "Is that a threat?" Elsa regarded him cooly, selfishly hoping her calm demeanor would enrage him further just so she could be justified in banishing him from the grounds back to his ship. It was clear either his first impression or the child before her was the true Ramon, and she truly wanted to offer him excuses. 'He's tired' would be an example, but when as she watched his reactions realistically, she could see he was just a spoiled prince. However, with the status of her monarchy and country in mind, the Ice Queen couldn't afford to overlook him yet as a candidate simply because of immaturity and an ignorant entourage. Ramon _was_ young, younger than her own sister, and he had the opportunity to grow more into himself still, given time, and true responsibilities.

That being said, it didn't stop Elsa from elegantly calling to the driver, and it definitely did not stop the great satisfaction felt by the passengers on the can at the Prince's look of panic as the carriage lurched forward, forcing him to clumsily step off and away.

He watched her carriage cross the bridge. He would make her understand and want for this union, as he burned for it. Then he would be King, and she his Queen, serving their countries and serving him as his wife. 'Such is the desire of God,' he thought, feeling himself stir in want for her. He adjusted his trousers, banishing impure thoughts from his mind, and remembering Divine purpose. "Such is His _will_," he growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa relaxed when he as well as the castle were out of sight and patted Jassa on the hand. "It's alright. You don't have to be scared of him. He is all show." Jassa looked very introspective for her supposed young age.

"Everyone has been so angry today," she started, fixing her round eyes on her mother. "Why is everyone so angry? Is it because of me?" Elsa took one look at the quivering lip of her creation and crossed over to the other side of the carriage, folding Jassa under her arm like a wing.

Leaning down to look her into a face now downcast, Elsa attempted to sooth the snow girl. "Oh, no. No, no , no. You can't worry about them," Elsa comforted, bringing a hand to the cheek of her forlorn creation, encouraging her to look at her face. "They were just mad because they didn't get what they wanted from me. That's not your fault at all."

Elsa felt Jassa's shoulders jump as she sniffed loudly. "And Aunt Anna? She seemed mad because of me," her voice lowered, "You were too this morning, when you came out of your room." Elsa's hand dropped.

"I wasn't-"

"It's okay. You don't have to lie, mother." Elsa stared hard at Jassa, whose eyes flicked up to her own and then to the floor before mumbling so quietly that Elsa almost had trouble making it out over the noise from the carriage wheels over the road. "I could feel it."

What did _that_ mean? Elsa knew she had improved on not letting allowing herself to bury her own emotions and reactions, but there was no way Jassa would have seen her hidden emotion, the one she knew to be not right to share with one that would not understand their meaning. Elsa had schooled her facial expression the moment she had opened her chambers to the hall, but then again, that didn't mean her body language or the tension in the air hadn't given it away. That must be what the young girl before her meant.

The queen let out a resigned sigh, unsure of how to approach this new conundrum. "I wasn't mad at you today, never mad or even upset with you. You were just...unexpected, and with everything going on, I felt frustrated," Elsa explained, quickly adding, "But it's not your fault." Jassa was quiet for a moment, and Elsa though perhaps that any misunderstanding had blown over as quickly as it had come on, until Jassa's little voice rang in the silence, small and sad.

"Unexpected? You didn't," her voice caught as a sob made her shoulders shake, "want me?" Elsa was quick to answer, not wanting any hesitation to sew more doubt into Jassa's mind, but she didn't have an exact explanation even for herself yet. She attempted to explain as best she could.

"The opposite. I think I wanted a child so badly, that I created you." Such a simple answer seemed to make Jassa's spirits lift because her face immediately brightened. She worked her small arm behind Elsa's back and brought the other around the queen's front to give her a squeeze. While returning the hug, Elsa continued, "And Anna wasn't mad at you. I don't think she really understands you, nor our relationship. You're very different from Olaf or Marshmallow-" Jassa quirked an eyebrow with her head to the side.

"Marshmallow?" she interrupted.

"Um, he's a very big, butlery...uh...well, he's hard to explain. How about I just take you to meet him?" Jassa nearly jumped with joy, but instead settled to sitting excitedly on the edge of her seat.

"Oh yes, please! When can we go?"

"How about we see how today goes? It should only take us a couple of hours by carriage to get to the village, and hopefully this is only a misunderstanding that clears up quickly. If we have time, we can make a stop by the ice palace."

"Ice palace?" Jassa's eyes danced in excitement. "Did you make it?" Elsa smiled.

"I did," she confirmed. The snow girl's eyes shown in admiration as she regarded her mother.

"You can make so many thing. What more can you do?"

"Well..." Elsa hesitated, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. Jassa sat at rapt attention, hanging on Elsa's every word. "I have found that I can make a sort of woven sheet of ice, the magic acting as the loom to create clothes." Elsa ticked off a finger as her eyes drifted upwards, her mind attempting to recall all she had discovered of her powers. "I can encase almost anything in ice, create extreme weather. There was, uh, the time I froze the fjords in the middle of summer." Jassa's snowy mouth dropped open.

"Whoa," she uttered, looking at Elsa is awed disbelief. Elsa was quick to jump on that train before it ran away.

"Now," she cautioned, leaning forward so she could look Jassa in her brilliant violet eyes. "I'm not sure what the limits of your powers are. We have seen you make snow and make ice, even stop yourself from melting in warm weather, but you need to be careful."

"Careful?"

Very careful. If you're not-" Elsa broke off, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "You could seriously hurt someone." Jassa quieted for a handful of minutes before cautiously asking, "Did _you_ hurt someone?"

"Yes," Elsa replied softly, voice cracking. "I did."

Before Jassa gave any sort of response to the admission, she and Elsa were pitched forward and to the side across the cab as the carriage came to an abrupt and violent halt. Luckily, Elsa had thrown her hands out to catch herself and had taken the brunt of Jassa's weight, landing with her torso at seat level. 'I'll have a bruise there in no time,' she thought to herself, sitting upright and rubbing a hand near the bottom slope of her ribs.

"Are you alright?" she asked Jassa, who had finished shifting her weight off of her and moving to sit upright on the bench once again. The little girl looked herself over, moving her arms at the elbows as if to test joints that weren't actually there.

"I think so," she answered, still distractedly looking at her own form. The door was flung open and standing in it, offering a hand was the younger, freckled royal guard, Edvind. His owlish eyes relaxed taking in her seemingly uninjured form. "Your majesty," he began, "Are you injured?"

"I'm not. Thank you," she said, using his hand to steady herself as she clambered out of the carriage and onto the road. The carriage had been turned almost sideways in the roadway, looking as if the wheels had skidded along the earth. Jassa climbed out behind her, ans posed the question that Elsa had the most interesting in learning the answer to.

"What happened?"

The coachman, Holms, was at the head of the horse team that pulled the carriage, pacifying the beasts who were stamping and shuffling side to side in their harnesses, obviously spooked. He heard the question and without looking at the trio, answered.

"Big tree started to fall in front of us. I was able to turn us in time, but the horses took a scare." Elsa's head turned on a swivel, taking into account the rest of the personnel along for the journey. "No one was hurt?"

Holm's shook his balding, grey head and stooped to pick up this riding crop, which had fallen from his lap as he leaped from his perch to calm the horses. "No," he said, stooping to also retrieve his hat, which had become dislodge from his cranium during the excitement and was attempting to escape on the wind. He whacked it against his leg, freeing dust and plant bits from the material. "But we aren't gonna be able to keep going in the carriage. The tree's blockin' the whole road."

Indeed, as Elsa made her way around the carriage, she didn't have to strain her eyes to spot the road block. The tree was gargantuan. It was bare of leaves or needles, but bore deep gouges, one rending two sides of trunk apart from each other. 'Maybe from lightening?' Elsa pondered. It was weather-worn, smooth and greyish-white, making her think that perhaps it had died some time ago and had just been waiting for its time to fall. And with the wind they were having today, whistling and rushing through the valleys created by the harshly sloping mountains, she was not at all shocked that today was that day.

On both sides of the road, the forest brimmed with foliage and saplings, and the established trees stood too close to one another for the carriage to meander through. Elsa let out a sigh and let her hand smooth over her own hair. They had no options to move forward with the carriage, but Elsa supposed she could take her horse along with her guards, leaving the carriage here.

Mind made up, Elsa motioned to another guard, a blond and more heavy set man, Reid. "My horse, please." As Reid worked his gloved hands to untie Gulltop from his lead, Elsa took Jassa's hand and began to motion her back to the carriage. "I need you to stay here. I'll be back as quick as I can." Hearing those words, Jassa rooted herself to the road and made no further voluntary movement toward the cab where her mother desired her to remain.

"But I want to stay with you! I don't want to be alone!" Elsa smiled at Jassa, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"You won't be alone. The coachman will stay with you, and so will one of the guards." A strong voice broke into the conversation between the magic users.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but the guard would not feel as if we are truly doing our duty if we stayed behind." Her captain, Aran, tall, pale, and severe, stepped forward to her imploringly. "That village may be too dangerous for you to go without as much protection as possible."

"My thoughts exactly," Elsa said. "It will be too dangerous to bring Jassa. She is too young and the venue is not the most appropriate to bring a child. She needs protection just as well as I. One of you was to stay with her at the carriage once we arrived as it was." The fellow guard watched their exchange. As the captain, the men often looked to Aran for leadership, but not when facing opposition from their queen. Though it seemed civil and Elsa was a fair ruler, dangerous ground was being tread. Aran needed to be cautious in the way he presented his desires to the her, lest he insult her.

"Our duty is to protect the royal family. We will stay by your side." Elsa's eyes were on his, searching for the conviction she heard in his voice, and she found it firmly seated in his gaze.

For Aran, it wasn't luck that allowed Elsa to relent, but the years of inherent trust.

"If you think that is what's best," she conceded rather breezily. Jassa watched Elsa carefully, who sent her a private smile and a wink, gesturing her to approach the large, honey-coloured horse that was prepared for mounting. Jassa approached the sturdy animal, leaning back slightly with her head tipped all the way back to take in the full height of the steed. Half brother to Kjekk, but taller and of a less mischievous nature, Gulltop was among Elsa's favorite companions. Kristoff sure loved to offer her many a reindeer to be favored as her steed, she never wavered from her horse, just as she was sure that if Sven were still alive, Kristoff would not choose to part from him either.

Elsa seemed to sense Jassa's apprehension and placed a hand on the strong arch of Gulltop's neck. "Don't worry, I have ridden him since I was small." Reid approached Jassa from behind and placed his hands under her armpits to lift her onto the horse. "You will ride in front of me," Elsa said to Jassa, mounting behind her and settling into the saddle. Reid himself stared at his gloved hands and felt a cold chill run through him.

Jassa timidly reached out to Gulltop's golden mane, looking at the expertly groomed white and black triangles that ran the length. Gulltop let out a huffing snort with a quick shake of the head and twitching of the muscles near the base of his mane, before Elsa took the reigns. The queen allowed Aran to take lead ahead of her, while she was flanked by Edvind and Reid. Holms brought up the rear, riding one while leading other horses, those who had pulled the carriage, in a connected line. As they entered the edge of the forest to move around the fallen tree, the horses occasionally engaged in small dips of the head to graze the succulent tops of sapling trees that brushed against their chins. Elsa gave soft words to her horse, communicating fondly with him as he dutifully carried her towards her destination, while Jassa remained quiet as she took in the canopy and the flitting lights as the sun passed through the jostling leaves.

The journey through the forest was short lived as the company stepped back out onto the road, where the dirt crunched beneath the hooves of their horses. And still Jassa was quiet, pondering why she wasn't considered worthy to stay behind and protect. Wasn't she part of the royal family?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elsa's voice, sending soothing words to her instead of to the horse.

"You're doing very well," she told her, mistaking her silent pondering for nervousness atop the horse. The horse's one ear swiveled back in response to his master's voice, and his posture remained relaxed as he followed her direction through the reigns and bit. Jassa interested in the reaction of Gulltop to her creator kept her eyes on the horse as she answered, "Thank you."

Elsa felt the quiet maintained by Jassa, but suspected it sustained by troubled thoughts. "Soon we will be going on a more interesting route. The road diverges to the valley and we will be along the river. I bet you'll like that."

Jassa ignored the comment, still stuck on the relationship between horse and person. She looked to the other mounts and asked Elsa, "How long have you had your horse?"

Elsa smiled fondly at the memories that came forth at the question. "He has been my companion since I was thirteen. Though I didn't feel comfortable at first, my parents thought perhaps having something to focus on besides my powers and schooling would help."

_"For me?" I quipped as I took in the bouncing gate of the foal before me. He looked as I felt: gangly and awkward. My powers were growing and seemed to be fleeing far from my reach as quickly as I reached my mother's eye line. I gingerly rested my hands on the wooden frame of the corral, careful not to let rough wood pull at the material of my dark gloves. _

_"Yes," my father replied, smiling. "For you." He opened the corral gate and looked over his shoulder to me as he approached the baby horse, whose did not cease his play, finding the King as a suitable partner for any game. "It is time you had your own mount. A day will come where a carriage will not be practical, and horseback riding will suit you better." I lingered at the gate opening, knowing what he was saying was true._

_"I know you want to," he said, reading my face and knowing my desires with the irritable preciseness of my mother. 'She must have told him,' I thought to myself. 'Traitor.' Yes, I_ did_ want to. I have been wanting to ride horseback, have a horse of my own since before the frost overtook my body and I was forced to seek isolation for the safety of my family. Relationships continued to stay frozen as springtime buds, with my neither growing closer to my mother, nor my father. Once warm, now cold. I would not allow my emotions to interfere with what I knew was right: keeping my family safe. My parents seemed to understand, knew why I did not seek out their company as of late. My father and I regularly left each other letters, while my mother and I had weekly sessions, where she would teach me duties of a queen and of a lady. We laughed, yes, but I could feel when it was too much, could sense the impending doom as we bonded. At these times I cut the lessons short._

_I could see the pain in my mother's eyes when I pushed her away. The sagging bags under my father's from sleepless nights, seeking solutions from texts, parchment covered in runes foreign to me. I even heard the yelling. Frustrated and frayed, my parents cursed and sent biting words flying towards each other, knowing neither to blame, but seeking release of anger following many failed visits to the trolls, where Grandpabi spoke cryptically and in riddles, giving no clue to further solution, only hinting that the answer was within myself. How many hours did I spend searching my mind, how many days spent crying. I lost count of the opportunities for family time. They didn't want this anymore than I did, but what were we to do? My magic was a danger,_ I_ was a danger._

_Still they persisted. Emotionally, I clung to them, but physically I pushed them away. _

_But more than anything, I pushed Anna away. I could not have near me. I could not relive killing my sister, for that was all I saw when I looked upon her face. And I could give her no explanation for the last eight years, when I was too young to tell her why I avoided her. Now I could, and now, perhaps she would understand, but she yet rapped her knuckles against my door, pleading with me to come out. _

_She was overwhelming, and I was too easily overwhelmed. In time, we could build a relationship, but not yet. The thought of my sister prompted me to ask, "But what if I-."_

_"Elsa," my father started, beckoning me to walk upon the soft dirt of the enclosure. "I know things have been hard...and unfair. But I think if you start to feel more comfortable with yourself, more confident, you will be fine. Now this little guy has no knowledge of the tongue of man, no way to tell your secret, and no knowledge of your gift. If you care for him, you will be able to care for yourself." His tone was confident and I borrowed the strength from it to pushed myself forward toward the animal. His blue eyes fixed on me and he halted his playful, aimless canter, changing to a eager trot. He beelined to approximately an arms length away from me, stopping his movement as I unconsciously took an unsure step backward. Catching myself, I took the foot that betrayed me underneath my body, and planted it to the floor beneath me. _

_His ears were glued forward, alert and curious. My gloved hand reached out, painstakingly slow and he stayed still, allowing me to move to him, allowing me to set the pace. _

_The tip of my finger touched his muzzle and soon enough, the rest of the my hand followed, taking in the warmth of his nose through the garment. I stepped forward, confidently dragging my palm and covered nails along his snout and up to his forehead, where golden bangs mingled with black._

_I heard my own laugh and felt my smile stretch my cheeks. _

_"That's a good horse," the king commented, and I knew this to be true. I felt calm and comfortable for the first time I could recall in years, and while I let my other hand find the horse's neck, my father left alone with my new friend._

"He was a great comfort to me." Elsa continued her story as the horses made their way downhill and the gurgling of the river could be heard. Jassa realized her mother had been correct. She _did_ like the river. It was calm and clear, pristine as the rays of the reflected in brilliant flashes of light. As they came to where the road leveled, the began to travel right beside it under the canopy of tall, slim trees, where the sun was able to find spaces to shiny and leaves took let go of their perches on the branches for the opportunity to kiss the water's cool surface.

"Gulltop always made my day good," Elsa recalled. "I needn't even need to be troubled. And I think eventually, when I was comfortable enough to move about during the day without any mishaps, I realized it was partially due to my relationship with this animal." The queen leaned forward, her body pressing against Jassa's as she gave her horse an pat full of sentiment.

"Do you think there is a way I can have my own horse?" she asked, shifting in the saddle to turn hopeful eyes on Elsa. The pale woman hesitated.

"Um," she hummed, not wanting to let her down but not sure if that would be appropriate. A horse was a huge responsibility, and she didn't have the luxury to teach her those things right now. The status of her reign at the moment was tumultuous, and had the potential to become even more so if this encounter with the Fjodern went poorly. Elsa had no problem being diplomatic, but this kingdom had a way of throwing their weight around that she didn't quite care for. They weren't necessarily heavy, if you'll pardon the expression, but they definitely pushed against her in not the most tactful manner.

"I think maybe a good place to start would be to learn how to take care of them first." Jassa turned around to hide her pout from her mom, though her argument fell from her mouth anyway.

"But you didn't learn all that before you got your horse. Your dad just gave it to you." Elsa stopped her in her tracks.

"Ah, not true. I had put much time and study before I was given Gulltop." Jassa crossed her arms. Elsa offered her a compromise.

"Tell you what. When we get home, I'll ask Kristoff if he will let you help out in the stables. We will see how you do, and-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Aran called. Elsa jumped at the sudden shout, but quickly got her racing heart under control.

She cleared her throat, making sure to speak from her diaphragm so her voice would carry, as Aran was 50 meters in front of her from scouting ahead. "Yes? What is it?" she called. Her captain's head turned to direct gaze towards the river. The queen followed his direction, leading the fjord horse forward. She sat mounted on her horse, on the river bank, her eyes squinting in attempt to focus on the water upriver, where the sun was casting its blinding golden light.

She could have missed it if she had given it only a quick glance. A smooth hump arose in the water. Not unusual, considering boulders and rocks of all sizes often found their way into the riverbed to be washed upon and made sleek by the perpetual flow. It appeared the hump appeared to be growing, and it took Elsa not but a moment to realize it wasn't growing, but moving. It was coming closer, riding on the current set forth mountains lowest lows and steepest grades, where water made its journey to the sea. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hump cleared the glow of the afternoon sun and was now within her sights. She stood slightly in her saddle as to gain better vantage, but quickly lost her strength at the sight that she beheld.

"Oh merciful Heavens," the Queen of Arendelle gasped in horror.

It was a body. It crept face down, floating lazily with the current, level and unmoving. The crystal waters allowed her a view under the water, where she saw not just an outline, but details in the shoulders, backside, and limbs as they bowed down under the weight of bone, muscle, and clothing. She felt ill as it came upon a river boulder, bouncing into it with a small, dull thud, purling the surrounding water as it caught purchase.

"Edvind," she called, attempting to keep her voice even though she blinked rapidly to stave off the formation of tears and emotion. Elsa listened to the squeak of leather that stretched as he dismounted behind her, unable to tear her eyes away. Reid also dismounted, moving to aid Edvind in pulling the heavy body from the water. The two men grunted in effort as they dragged the body up the bank and rolled it over.

Elsa waited with bated breath as they checked the person-a man-for signs of life. Elsa took note of the unknown man's clothing, recognizing the _kofte_...'Er, _gatki_,' of a native Sami from the village at her borders. Water logged, without his belt, without any of the silver jewelry, Elsa could only guess this man had been robbed and murdered. "He deserves proper burial," Elsa said softly. Her soldiers nodded their understanding of her orders, and Elsa looked down at her creation. Jassa looked somber and questioning, but all Elsa could do for now was run her hand over her hair softly, comforting and silently promising to explain later. She let out a little sniff as emotions hit her, and froze.

"Smoke," she whispered, the smell registering in her brain. She desperately searched the treeline, looking for any signs of fire. In their direction of travel, she saw the orange glow creeping across the lit treeline, caused by sunlight filtering through the smoke. "Smoke!" she now yelled, desperately, digging her heels into the sides of Gulltop who bound forward with a loud vocalization. Jassa reeled back against her creators soft, yet strong front as they took off at a strong gallop. Ahead of them, Aran saw his Queen rushing toward him and jerked the reins sharply to the side. His horse lifted his front legs to turn about face and race down the road. Behind her, Edvind and Reid rushed to their horses, leaving the deceased Sami on the bank to save his kinsmen from a similar fate.

Gulltop raced sure-footed on the river road. Not many ventured this way, so the descending trees had reaching lower branches causing flexible first year wood to whip against Elsa's face as she raced beneath. She felt the sting of a branch across her cheek as well as Jassa's continued imbalance after take off and curved her body to shelter the smaller one in front of her. "Hold on tight. I've got you," Elsa called, breathless. They tore down the road, hoof beats pounding on the packed, damp earth. Jassa held on as best she could, trusting in her creator and the animal beneath her.

Elsa could see just passed the treeline where the sky opened wide and pale blue against the staggering mountains Aran had stopped his horse in front of the village, which laid nestled against the river and on sprawling meadows. She gave Gulltop one last encouraging hard press to the flank, praying that they were not too late. When she finally pulled back on the reigns to stop her steed, Elsa's eyes mirrored the pale green of the commanders as shrieks of fear reached her ears and the scent of death to her nostrils. Reid and Edvind pulled up soon behind her, while Holms brought up the rear.

Before them a massacre was unfolding. The dead lay thick among the _lavvu_, little of which were left standing or unmarred. Screams sounded from deeper in the village and Elsa felt a visceral call to aid, but hesitated at the horrors that lay before them in the eyes of her childlike creation.

"Aran, you are to stay with Jassa. The rest of you follow me. We need to find the leader of the men sent to desecrate this village and these people and put an end to it." Elsa commanded.

Aran immediately protested. "Your majesty, you can't be serious. I am to stay with you." Elsa fixed him with a commanding stare.

"You voluteered her to come along, and so you will keep her safe. Don't you leave her side," she instructed. And still, he pushed. "But Your Majesty-"

Elsa turned icy eyes upon Aran, hard and serious. "Captain!" she reprimanded. "People's lives are in danger. I don't have time to argue with you. Follow orders!" And she raced off with the rest of her men. Aran slid his eyes to the small child who still sat upon the horse, fingers nestled in his golden mane. He didn't hide the displeasure on his face, and Jassa shrunk under his gaze.

'Did I do something wrong?' she thought, wanting to go after her mother as she raced into the fray. Jassa dismounted, hoping to stick to the severe man's side, scooting close to him. "Aran," she whimpered, feeling very scared and very small as she looked upon the bodies that lay face down not but a few yards away. He shushed her harshly, and she shrank, but realized that he was craning his neck and scanning, obviously listening. Did he hear something?

The tall man immediately stooped into a crouch and his hand flew to the weapon at his side, gripping the handle with well-practiced hand the instant the sound reached them. Coming from a nearby _lavvu_, halting shuffling and rustling arose.

"Aran," Jassa whispered, high in pitch, terrified by the shifting soles against the packed earth. If he heard her, he did not indicate so, but kept his focus firmly fixed on the opening to the dwelling. A pale, slender hand came into view, shaking as it reached for one of the support poles. The body that followed the hand stumbled into view, the weight of the person leaning on the support pole. A woman stood there, head down and shoulders heaving in labored breath, with one hand hidden in the fabric of a threadbare blanket.

Aran relaxed his stance slightly, but kept his hand near his sword, in case the woman was hiding a weapon. He called out to her, "Ma'am, are you alright? Do you need any help?" The woman lifted her head and set her glazed eyes on the two of them.

"Ma'am," Aran called as he watched her drag one foot forward, shifting her body forward before her foot found the ground in what appeared to be a drunken stumble, but her feverish gaze told the captain otherwise. Her hidden hand remained so, and he eyed it as she stumbled on her route to them. He moved to help her as her knees broke her fall onto the grass and her head lolled back, showing pale, clammy skin.

Jassa shadowed Aran, staying at his elbow as he hastened to aid the woman. Her hidden hand finally made an appearance from the folds of her blanket, reaching for them with bone straight fingers stained crimson with fresh blood. One word spilled from her lips before she collapsed.

"Help." Aran was at her side and took great care in rolling her over. Her breathing was erratic and her head swayed restlessly.

"Are you injured?" he asked softly, placing a hand softly on her forehead to still her writhing in order to get a proper look at her. Her eyes were rimmed in red, feverish as she struggled to fix gaze upon them. She licked at her pale lips as she attempted to speak, but she swallowed thickly and decided instead to nod her head.

After a cursory look over, he failed to see where her injury was or a possible source of any blood. Aran's eyes laced with concern, and he murmured to her. "Where are you injured?" Her eyes fixed on the heavens, wide and scared, and tears began to well along her lower lids, spilling over her temples. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch under his palm.

"Ma'am?" Her eyes squeezed shut, and she bit her lower lip as she took her bloody hand, raised it in the air, and then cupped down low, between her legs. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he gingerly lifted an edge of her blanket, being mindful of her modesty while examining her wound. Blood covered her, between her legs and inner thighs, dark and still gently oozing. Aran heard a gasp to his side and turned his head to behold the little snow girl whom he almost forgot was present. He pushed any irritation aside and instead saw a use for her small, magical appearance.

"Stay with her," he instructed, bringing an arm to hover around her and heard her to the side of the stricken woman. He rose and took long strides to the dwelling from whence she came, entering. The air was dank with the smell of sweat, of blood, and bile. A cot lay in the dim light, soaked with blood and next to it lay a few buckets and trays, all with rudimentary surgical equipment. A bottle lay corked on the ground. Covering his nose with a kerchief, he approached the bottle, picking it up. It wasn't labeled, but he had a hunch of what it was. Uncorking the bottle and taking a caution sniff confirmed his suspicions: ether. Most likely used an a general anesthetic for some type of surgery, but she had no incisions. Sure, she was bleeding from her womanhood, but that was something normal of a woman her age. He searched for more clues, and found that one of the buckets was beginning to attract flies. Truthfully nervous about what he would find, he used his kerchief to pull the bucket by the rim into the light and peered inside.

It didn't take long for him to understand what had happened here, looking at pink and red tissues floating slightly immersed in a plasma puddle. This was worse than they thought.

He ran out of the _lavvu_, searching frantically for anyone familiar, or even unfamiliar, but all that lay within his sights was the little snow girl kneeling next to the suffering Sami woman. He ran to them, and bent down to Jassa's eye level.

"Listen to me. I have to find Queen Elsa, and I need to move fast." Jassa's eyes flicked down to the woman she still kneeled beside.

"But what about her?"

Aran placed a hand on the shoulder of the woman on the ground as she began to fidget, hearing the timbre of their worried voices. "You will stay with her. She is very unwell, I need you to watch her." Jassa was quiet, obviously afraid to be left alone.

"I will be back as soon as I can. You will be okay." She nodded, and without wasting anymore time, Aran left them in search of the Snow Queen.

XX

**Hey there all, thank you for any and all reviews, follows, and/or favorites :) I seriously stalk my email to see them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa had one had fisted in the skirts and the other pumped at her side, setting her rhythm as she ran across the encampment, eyes scanning for signs of the aggressors. But...it was almost a ghost town, save for the few scattered bodies of the dead, left to ooze in the dirt.

She pitched forward suddenly, a result of a hand reaching out to grasp her shin. Elsa caught herself with a few hops of her free foot, the other left in the grasp of an injured man, his face swollen from multiple blows, eyes squinting to look beyond the edema.

"Please," he begged, almost sounding like he had a cold. The dried blood around his nostrils was evidence enough to his speech impediment. His voice rasped as he continued, unable to point as his other forelimb was angled oddly. "The storehouse."

Elsa saw his eyes gaze passed her, and she looked over her shoulder. Smoke was rising.

The pale hand of the injured man had released her ankle in the time it took for her to register what he meant. Without much more than a word of comfort, she took a ninety degree turn in direction change and sprinted toward the dark gray plumes forming a vertical column in the air.

She started to smell the smoke before she even saw the fire.

She heard the panicked screams and the victorious shouts.

When Elsa finally saw it she was out of breath and almost in disbelief. An armor-clad Fjordern soldier was in the process of throwing away a large torch, having set kindling and some sort of accelerant aflame. Burning an enemy's dwelling was common in warfare, but these people were not part of a war, were not warriors. An old woman tottered toward the queen before she could even gain her bearings, clutching at her hands, but missed. The pale woman settled for her forearms, clinging harshly.

"Priests!" she shrieked, her cheek bone ballooning from a backhand and cheeks wet with tears. Elsa's eyebrows drew together.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." The woman started to rise to her feet and shook Elsa vigorously, insisted as she shouted forcefully.

"Priests!" Elsa was at a loss until she heard the unmistakable, _bloodcurdling_ screams of people burning to death.

"Oh my god," Elsa breathed, realizing now that, as was customary with many armies when facing the Sami, they meant to rid the village of their religious leaders and artifacts, drums, mostly. Without them, another piece of Sami culture was lost, and it meant one step closer to assimilation or annihilation.

None to gently, the Ice Queen threw the woman holding her away and rushed to one of the four supporting legs of the raised storehouse. No time to lose, no time to plan. She had to take action.

The frost burst from her fingertips with minimal bidding, encasing the timber in ice, holding it steady. Well, that doused the flames at one angle, but what about the ones that had already climbed the ten feet upward and creeped into the cabin? Flustered as she was, Elsa wasn't sure if she could send a precise discharge of magic to the growing blaze. Maybe if she could see it.

How to get up there?

'Oh! Hands toward the ground!' she thought, doing just that, the chilling blast lifting her feet from the ground. A commotion went on below her, but she tried not to focus on it, assuming it was Fjodern soldiers clashing with her Royal Guard. Elsa did, however, send a prayer for their safety.

She was air born for a fraction of a second, floating as she achieved maximum height and angled herself toward the most-likely structurally unsound deck. Elsa blasted frost before her as she made her way through a window—the door was barred—and spied three bodies, two charred and unmoving, stinking of burnt flesh, the other, huddled in a corner and praying, cradling a drum.

Knowing the others, while closer, were too far gone to save, she send a shivering path his way. The ice cut through the inferno before swiftly evaporating and leaving behind wood too damp to catch fire, allowing Elsa a clear path to the man who had still not noticed her presence.

Elsa roughly grabbed his arm when she finally reached him and he started, continuing to mutter prayers as he stared at her face as if she was an angel of mercy.

"We have got to get you out of here," she yelled over the roar of the fire, not caring if he understood her words as long as he got her meaning. He rose and let her take his hand, the other still tightly looped around the drum. They got back to the deck overlooking the ground.

Okay, she had gotten up, not to get down. 'Easy,' she smiled. A slide like half-pipe of snow materialized at the points of her fingers. The priest watched her amazed, but when she turned to him to direct him down the sloping frost, he backed away from her, stepping closer to the flames than to her.

Elsa took in his face then and realized with disappointment: he was afraid of her. Aqua eyes glancing behind him, the wall of glowing orange behind him grew, outlining him and allowing his own blue eyes to glow with fear.

Not at all lady- or queen-like, Elsa grabbed him by the upper arm and tugged. He stumbled forward, unable to support himself after the smoke inhalation and whatever horrors he had endured prior to her arrival.

"Shit," she muttered, embarrassed at her treatment of him when she was only trying her help, but with the dire circumstance eating away at the structure they were standing on and threatening to plunge them into an on-earth hell, she opted to give somewhat rough treatment rather than allowing the smoldering death of them both. The Queen only hoped that she didn't resemble his attackers as she corralled him toward the mouth of the slide and all but forced him down it as the flames licked at her skin.

Directing a blast behind her to force her own body forward and to quench the majority of the flames before they jumped to the roofs of nearby dwellings, Elsa forwent the slide and instead allowed her own powers to cushion her feet and joints as she landed in front of her troops.

The priest had scrambled away, peeking out from behind a lavvu.

Aron had also arrived, though Jassa was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding over with the holy man. It seemed that the intense swordsmanship training that her royal guard were subjected to by the captain himself had paid off, as he had himself finished three opponents and held one on his knees in front of him, the tip of a sword tapping against his Adam's apple.

Worry for the man she had rescued pushed to the side for the moment in favor of letting her fury reign free, she stalked to where Aran held the Fjodern soldier captive. The man struggled defiantly against Aron's hold, who jerked him back to the position he wanted him in. Elsa stood before the man, chin held high as she regarding him with pure disdain and he fixed her with a look of obstinance.

"This has nothing to do with you Arandelle! You should mind your own business." he growled. Elsa let her eyes distinctly survey the expanse of the village, taking in the smoldering dwellings, wails of the people mourning over the dead.

"This, all of this, _is_ my business. This village is under my protection." Aran leveled her with a serious look, hoping that she understood what she was doing. She gave him level eyes. Yes, she did know what she was doing.

"You protecting these heathens," he snarled, spitting at the ground before Elsa's feet.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but continued. "And you will tell your king that if he levels an attack against the Sami, then he is leveling an attack against Arandelle!" She gave a curt nod to Aron who shoved the soldier forward, sending him sprawling to the ground and giving him a mouthful of dirt. Elsa felt no pity for the man, no doubt being one of the many who had sacked the village and tore the people asunder.

He scrambled away and made his way to his horse, but then was blocked by Reid and Elsa called over lightly, "Oh, and you will be donating your horse to us. Start walking." The unnamed soldier leveled her with a glare, but knowing he was outnumbered as his comrades laid on the ground or simply weren't turning back up he decided to back down. He trudged away down the worn road, supporting the arm that was connected to the shoulder that had been so harshly twisted behind his back.

Elsa then turned her attention to Aran as a handful of villagers made their way to her, heads bowing in thanks and tears welling in their eyes.

"Where is she?" she asked, hoping the answer was simple, hiding in a hut nearby, within eyesight, within earshot, but that wasn't the answer she received.

Across the village, Jassa held the hand of the woman who continued to drift in and out of consciousness. She didn't understand what happened to her, only knew that the woman hurt and didn't want to be by herself, just like she didn't want to be by herself.

A shuddering breath sounded and told Jassa the woman was awake again. This was not the first time it had happened since Aran left her, but the third or fourth, so Jassa knew that the moment she woke up the Sami woman was going to be scared. Her eyes were wide and jumped back and forth. Jassa patted her hand and said, "You're safe."

This time however, she got an answer, but not from the woman. A deep voice laughed cruelly, "Oh really?" Jassa looked up and around, was approached by two Fjodern men. They strutted confidently towards her and the woman on the ground. Jassa felt a tingle, a twinge: fear. These men looked mean.

And a kick of dirt in the face of the woman on the ground confirmed that suspicion.

Jassa yelped, "Hey! Don't do that! She's hurt!" She positioned herself between the woman and the man, but the other skirted around the back of her, circling her like a predator.

"Leave us alone." Jassa requested, adding in a small voice. "Please."

Another dark chuckle reached her ears. The woman on the ground was breathing hard, and Jassa could feel the fear of her, and she could feel the prickle of her magic rise to defend her.

"I said," Jassa started, as the man behind her reached for her, "leave us ALONE!" She finished with a yell, and the frost answered her distress, sending freezing magic at the men in the form of monstrous ice blocks materializing from the ground. They were thrown backward, knocked unconscious.

"Jassa," she heard and through frightened tears, she spotted Elsa sprinting for her. Jassa crumpled to the ground in tears, wailing as Elsa reached her. "Mama I didn't mean to," she sobbed, hardly understandable through her blubbering, "I didn't mean to. I was scared, and they wouldn't leave us alone."

Elsa enveloped the little girl in her arms and stared warily at the men she sent flying. They weren't getting up. Each had a limb that was facing the wrong direction, and one had a blood leaking from his brow. The sorceress hushed the little one in her arms, "I know, I know. I saw." Still Jassa continued crying, berating herself and breaking Elsa's heart as she did so. "And I know you told me I had to be careful, cause I could hurt someone, and I hurt them really bad, but she was hurt bad and they wanted to hurt her more." She was rambling now, Elsa knew, and she just comforted her as best she could while still addressing the needs of others.

"Find their horses," she called out, referring to the men who would no longer be needing them. Looking at the woman Jassa had been standing over protectively, Elsa didn't didn't see injuries, but the woman looked dreadful. She was unconscious, and Elsa looked for Aran for an explanation. "What happened here?"

Her scarecrow-like captain flanked close to her as she picked up the exhausted Jassa and walked toward Gulltop. He spoke low, wanting to spare her the grisly details, but knowing she needed to know the savagery she was up against.

The Queen's already pale skin turned impossibly so. She looked to her coachman and requested that he find a cart or something that could help transport the injured. Elsa sent the rest of her guard to search out people who were still alive and needed help or protection.

An hour later, the few horses that they had procured as well as their own were laden with either the fearful or the injured, while those who were lucky enough to come out unscathed or barely so caravanned alongside with nothing but the clothes on their backs. They had a cart roped to Aran's horse, his being the largest of all. Going was very slow, and the sun had already sunk below the peaks of the mountains casting them in shadow. Elsa knew the hour would be very late when they would get home, well after dinner.

Elsa pulled Gulltop over next to Aran. "When we reach the carriage, I need you to take Gulltop and ride ahead. Get the physicians, get some food ready for these people, rooms. They will stay in the castle. We have plenty of resources. Is that understood?"

He hesitated, but nodded. Elsa rode closer to him, reaching out to touch him and draw his eyes since they had been averted from her since she had begun speaking.

"Aran, you disregarded orders today." His eyes sharpened, a sour look on his face most likely feeling unappreciated. "However, I know that you did what you thought was best. However, I will remind you that you need to make sure you do what I think is best, too. I need to know that you're with me on this, that when I send you in my stead to the castle, you will advocate for these people who just lost everything." His face had softened as she spoke and the shadows on his face were cast with determination.

"I will not let you down, My Queen."

Elsa was reminded of the woody road block when they reached the downed tree. It would have to be moved in order to get the cart of injured people to the castle. Though the young girl was sleepy, her head nodding in the saddle, Elsa roused her.

She smiled softly at her. "Hey," Elsa whispered.

"Hey," Jassa answered, rubbing her eye. 'Magical sleepies?' Elsa wondered.

"I need you to help me with something really important."

"Okay."

Elsa took Jassa's little hand in hers and lead her to the tree. "Remeber what you did earlier when you were scared, those big blocks of ice?" Jassa looked ashamed. Elsa quickly corrected her train of thought. "No, no, I mean the magic. I need you to do that again! You're going to help me move the tree. Can you help me do that?"

Jassa looked a little more reassured and nodded bashfully. "I'm going to help too," Elsa said. She could feel the pooling of their energies, the magic coursing through the ground the tree was raised by pillars of ice rising from the dirt. The ice at the top of the pillars crept around the trunk of the tree, encircling it to steady the fallen plant above the ground.

"Very nice," Elsa encouraged, encircling Jassa in a hug. "You are such a big help."

The rest of the journey went smoothly. Though likely tired, hungry, and in pain, the Sami caravan remained quiet, shuffling compliantly behind the Queen. Aron had long-been sent off on Gulltop and Elsa rode Aron's stallion, while the carriage was reserved for the injured and elderly. She was a little nervous atop this much taller horse, but he was calm and responsive to what she wanted. Elsa had to give herself a little credit. It was clear that years as a horsewoman wasn't just all the horse; she knew what she was doing.

The moon was at the pique of its arc in the night sky when the heavy footsteps of the horses turned into echoing clops as they finally drifted into the town square. They remained silent as they passed tranquil residences where families were in sleeping peacefully.

Relief flooded Elsa as they were met with servants and more guard members ready to take on the refugees filing into the castle. The cooks had whipped up stews, the maids had brought clean clothing. One room had been turned into a medical ward, where a few injured, including the botched surgery were placed. The physician stayed at her bedside, working tirelessly to stop her bleeding and keeping her from vomiting.

"Unfortunately," he told Elsa later, "This nausea and vomiting is an unfortunate side effect of ether used as an anaesthetic." He instructed an assistant he was leaving behind as an observer, "It should subside, but we need to make sure to keep her hydrated. _Sips_ of water."

Anna was also present, her teal eyes glowing in the low light as she lingered on the edges of the small army of people. Elsa had locked gazes with her when she had first arrived, but she couldn't manage the aftermath of their argument right now when she had so many other people counting on her. So Elsa silently brushed her younger sister off, and continued to do so, throughout the night taking on any task in attempts to avoid the princess. Elsa wouldn't even entertain the idea of having a discussion with her sister until everyone she was responsible for was taken care of and comfortable, and that included Jassa.

Elsa was closing the door from tucking the young, now restless snow girl in. Jassa had very much enjoyed being helpful, assisting the chefs in passing out food and comforting those who were sad or hurting. The adults seemed wary of her, but the younger children seemed interested. She wanted to stay awake and keep helping, but Elsa assured her that there was no one left to help.

Elsa turned from the door and nearly jumped out of her skin. Anna had been standing right behind her, silent as a ghost. From momentary fear stemmed anger and Elsa hissed at her sister.

"What?"

"We need to talk," Anna said simply, fixing Elsa with imploring eyes. Elsa felt herself scowl. She made her way down the long hall towards where her room was situated. "Do we really have to tonight? I'm exhausted. I mean, look at me. I'm covered in dirt and blood. I saw people die today." Anna doubled her step to catch her sister's elbow.

"Yes, we really have to." Elsa stared into her sisters eyes, which were searching deep within her own, pressing. The queen relented and lead her sister to the study where they would be meeting with potential suitors in the morning. Among the warm mahogany and volume upon volumes collected by her family over generations Elsa turned to her sister. Elsa crossed her arms over her middle protectively, and she averted her eyes, not trusting herself to not cry under the sincere gaze of her sister.

"I-" Anna started and watched her elder sister hunch her shoulders further, probably unconsciously. Her guilt immediately grew.

During their argument that morning, after she had given the final verbal blow, Anna's anger had went out like a light. Elsa had only just left the garden when Anna felt tears fall uninhibited down her cheeks. What had she done? What had she said? She felt movement in her belly, and grumbled lovingly, "This is all your fault, you know."

That's okay, she'll be back soon, she had thought. I will find her the minute she comes back, no worries. But then the day had dragged on. She had watched the sun set over the mountains from the solar. She had distractedly eaten dinner with her family. Kristoff had been warmly supportive even though Anna was sure he hadn't agreed with her, telling her only to make sure she talked to Elsa when she returned.

"Well, yeah, if she ever comes back," she had griped, exasperated. And she had kept waiting, restless as the moon rose, as she put her children to bed, as she had brushed off intimate advances from her husband. She became increasingly worried. Elsa had been gone for so long. What if something had went wrong?

When she heard the echoing clops of a horse's hooves on the streets, Anna had been flooded with relief. Oh, how quickly her spirits had fallen when she saw the Captain of the Royal Guard riding her sister's horse. She had fretted as he made her way towards her, swallowed a lump in her throat as he gave her truncated versions of the attack: Elsa, _her sister_, running into an inferno, but had nearly cried in relief as he passed along the queen's instructions.

Anna had woken her husband, had made sure to assemble all of the castle personnel, had helped make stews, find linens. When everything had been prepared, Anna had waited, staring out into the darkness for any sign of their arrival with the rest of the castle like soldiers waiting for dawn and the first strike.

From the darkness she watched the coach materialize flanked by the pale faces of the Sami with her sister leading them into the courtyard.

Elsa had dark smudges from soot on her face and clothes. Her platinum hair was disheveled, sticking out in all ends from her braid. Above all, she was safe. So, Anna waited patiently for her to finish, knowing she couldn't sleep with the weight of her guilt sitting on her chest.

"I owe you an apology," Anna said, reaching out to take Elsa's hand in her own. "How I acted earlier, what I said-" She paused, trying to hold back her emotions, almost crying as she recalled Elsa's hurt expression. "It was _unacceptable_."

"Anna," Elsa breathed.

Anna laughed through her forming tears, and squeezed her sister's hand, "Let me get through this." Elsa returned her smile and waited patiently for Anna to say what she needed to say.

"Just because I don't have the answers, or don't understand something, is not a reason to fear something or not _trust_ you. You deserve the amount of trust I have given you my whole life. I shouldn't pick and choose, especially in front of my kids. They should trust their family."

Elsa went to wrap Anna in a hug, but hesitated because she was filthy, but Anna brushed that off, grabbing her none to gently and squeezing her until Elsa had to remind her that she needed to breath.

Elsa kept her sister's hands in her own. "I'm sorry, too." Anna looked puzzled.

"For what?'

"I wish I had more answers," Elsa shrugged, not sure how to put words to what she was feeling.

"Oh Elsa, no one expects you to know all of the answers. Those were my crazy expectations. Remember, you lived 21 years without knowing how to make your powers reverse."

Elsa looked frustrated. "I know, and I never want to be like that again. I was powerless." Anna giggled, and Elsa realized her wording. "Well, I had _powers_, but you know what I mean." She smiled genially.

"So have you figured out anything with Jassa?"

"Ah, Jassa. Where do I start?" Elsa sighed.

Outside of the closed door of the study, the same snow girl was sneaking up to the small key hole to alternate between pressing her ear to the door and peering into the room. She was just too excited about the day, and wanted to hear about what happened to her mother when she had been waiting with the sick lady.

"Her powers are strong and she connects well with them, but she doesn't understand a lot, like what she is, how we are...different." Jassa listened intently. Her mother didn't seem to be praising her, her tone seemed vexed if anything.

"What are you going to tell her about her being a princess?" Elsa shrugged and Anna pressed, not thinking that maybe she wasn't taking it seriously enough. "What happens when you get married? What happens when you have _a baby_? What about when you step down from the throne? Will she understand that she will not be the one to rule?"

Elsa kept her eyes averted and spoke in a low voice, and Jassa strained to hear her. "I haven't told her about that yet. But I don't even know if she will ever age. How do I explain these complex things to a brain that may forever be five or six years old?"

Anna was silent, not having an answer herself.

"How do I explain to her what she is when I don't even understand how she happened?" Elsa asked aloud, to no one in particular, recognizing questions she didn't even want to address or consider. "How do I tell her that she's not really my daughter?" Jassa stood trembling and speechless.

Anna delicately advised her sister, "But you _do_ realize that you have to tell her. She can't go on thinking she is something she's not. It's not fair." Jassa listened to Anna and felt her feelings getting more and more hurt. This was her Aunt. Did she not love her? Was she afraid of her, too, like all of these other people were?

Elsa rounded on her sister from where she had been pacing in front of the window.

"How? I can't just magically make her older just so she can understand. I don't even know if she or even Olaf will continue to exist when I die."

Anna placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "They are what they are. They are snowmen."

Jassa shrank back from the door, feeling pain in her chest, and fled back to her room before she could hear anymore. Without her, the conversation continued.

"They are apart of you, your powers. Somehow they are alive, and I think they will be happy with whatever life they have." Elsa was almost too distracted with her distressing thoughts, continued on without giving Anna's comforting sentiment much recognition.

"It's not that I don't _love_ her. I don't understand how I love her so much, but I know that I do see her as a daughter."

Anna leaned down into her sister's field of vision, catching her eye and smiling encouragingly. "Well, if you don't have any other answers for now, or even for a while, why don't you tell her that?"

As Anna's words registered with Elsa, the Ice Queen felt a sense of relief. Maybe she didn't have all the answers, but what she did know was good.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back in the room she shared with Olaf, Jassa put her hands on her head, breathing raggedly as she cried and cried. She meant nothing to her mother.

'Elsa,' she corrected herself. She meant nothing to Elsa. She was just a snowman. But she didn't understand. She thought she had been good today. Why wasn't what she was good? She remembered both of them saying something about her being older?

Jassa looked down at her snowy hands, and thought, 'Okay, I can be older. I can do that.' Maybe that would make it all better.

She concentrated, pulling at all the magic she could feel, _desperate_ to change so she could be whatever they wanted. She felt it start at her feet and work it's way up, her snowy shape forming into something different, icy and smooth.

When she was done, she felt different. Jassa found a mirror and took her new image in.

It had worked. She looked older, stood taller. On top of that, 'More importantly,' she thought. She was wiser. She had answers. She understood so much more now.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Elsa's bed was finally in sight. "Wow," she sighed, amazed at how tired she was. She noted that she was so exhausted, she was beginning to feel woozy, even nauseous.

**Woo! Felt like I wrestled that conversation in the study. It was one I was planning since the beginning and it's evolved into so many different specific things, but I got it down and I'm relatively happy with it. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you to my reviewers and my followers :) If you guys are feeling a little weighed down by the current seriousness of this story and like Disney, I have an Emperor's New Groove story that is up. I have been writing that a bit quicker cause it's lighter, more fun-focused story. AND DON'T WORRY, there will be romance and cuteness in this story. It's not all serious stuff. **


End file.
